Blessed Are the Meek
by VikingsDoItBetter
Summary: Blessed are the meek for they shall inherit the earth. Matthew 5:5. Always on the outside looking in makes someone act out. SVU CI crossover
1. Merry Old Land

Title: Blessed Are The Meek

Authors: AlexCabotIsQueen and S.E. Holmes

Summary: _Blessed are the meek for they shall inherit the earth. Matthew 5:5._ Always on the outside looking in makes someone act out. SVU/CI crossover.

"_Are people born wicked or do they have wickedness thrust upon them?"_

_-_Glinda_, Wicked_

It is after three in the morning and Elliot Stabler is at home, sleeping; almost peacefully, for a change. His dreams appear to be pleasant as a small smile creeps on his face. It is a change from the unrest of the nights which have haunted him as of late.

His dreams almost carry him away, but then the ringing of his cell phone shatters the silence. He answers.

As he hangs up, he switches on the desk lamp and sighs.

He gets out of bed and gets dressed. He grabs his badge and gun as he leaves the empty house. He finds the irony in the situation... with every late night ring of his cell phone, it signals the shattering of another life.

As he drives into the city, his mind drifts to his children and wonders if they are safe. And even if his ex-wife is. He knows that his worst nightmare would be to receive a call about something like this that had befallen any of them. Like this victim tonight: who is going to get that phone call for her?

He pulls up outside of the hospital. He sighs again, gets out of his car, and enters. Olivia Benson meets him right inside the doors.

"Fill me in."

"Victim is Adriana Fitzpatrick. 26, white. Beaten and raped….ER doc says she's pretty shaken. But after what she went through, I'm not surprised."

"Nothing surprises me anymore," Elliot writes down the information that Olivia gave to him, "Let's see if we can grab a minute of the doctor's time before we talk to Adriana."

The walk over to the doctor outside of Adriana's room.

"Doctor, this is my partner Detective Stabler. How is she," Olivia asks.

"To be perfectly honest Detective Benson, she was beaten within an inch of her life. Literally. Most of what she says is just mumbling. She keeps saying she has to get back to Oz."

Olivia shoots Elliot a look.

"What….I'm supposed to know where Oz is or something?"

"What's the musical Kathleen is obsessed with….Wicked, is it?"

"Yeah. The one about the earlier life of the witch. You think this victim is in the musical?"

"They did find her in one of the alleys behind the theaters. Maybe she is."

"Possible. Let's check that out," Elliot says, "Anything else Doctor?"

"Well…she had something on her forehead when she came in. At first, I thought the guy just spit on her, but when I cleaned it off, it smelled like olive oil. Excuse me."

Elliot puts that in his notes as the doctor walks away. The two detectives enter Adriana's room. Adriana's eyes meet with theirs. Elliot stops closer to the doorway and Olivia walks over to her.

"Adriana….I'm Detective Benson and this is my partner Detective Stabler. We're here to talk to you about tonight."

"…..Oz…I'm lost…I have to get back."

Elliot comes closer, " Maybe if you tell us where Oz is….we can help you get back," he takes a seat beside her.

Adriana cries, "I'm sorry….I….I'm an actress. I'm an extra in the musical Wicked. I'm just shaky, that's all."

Olivia sits down on the opposite side, "Adriana….we need to know what happened tonight. What do you remember…..did you know him?"

"No. I didn't even see his face…..not all of it…..but his eyes. There were like, like a hazel, you know?"

Elliot is taking notes while Olivia questions, "Was he short?...tall?...what was he wearing?...what did he smell like?..."

"I…I don't know. I couldn't see. And how do you tell how tall someone is while they're on top of you?..." Adriana says as she tries to fight back more tears.

"Did he say anything?"

Adriana's eyes grow wide with fear, "Yes...he…uh, put oil on my forehead and my hands…after he…raped me…and then he said…through this holy anointing may the Lord in His love and mercy help you with the grace of the Holy Spirit…I'm sorry…I can't…," She begins to sob more.

Elliot reaches out to touch her arm but she moves away, "We'll talk again after you're feeling more up to it…but you have been very helpful," He hands her his card, "And if you can think of anything else, please call."

She grabs his hand before he can get away, "He. He took it."

"Took what?"

"My…rosary. It was my great-grandma's. It's very special. I never go anywhere without it. Please…find it."

"If you can tell me what it looks like…what stones are in it…"

"It uh, it's really expensive actually. It was made for her for her wedding. It's a silver chain with seven rubies…well, they look like rubies, anyway."

He writes down her description and smiles as he and Olivia leave the room.

"Glad you were there for that one…I don't even think I knew there were stones in a rosary. So we're looking for one of yours, huh?"

Elliot gives her a dirty look, "Just because I happened to be a Catholic doesn't make this guy one of mine, alright? But he is…and apparently thinks he's holier than the rest of us."

"How's that?"

"You know what he said to her," he flips through his notes, "Through this holy anointing may the Lord in His love and mercy help you with the grace of the Holy Spirit."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"That is what is more commonly referred to as the Last Rites. Good thing I paid attention when my grandfather was dying."

"But don't they only give that to you before you die?"

"Not always. Sometimes when someone is extremely ill. Which tells us he got interrupted. She's only alive because someone disturbed our perp."

"Something tells me he's disturbed enough on his own."


	2. No One Mourns the Wicked

Alleyway behind the Pussycat Strip Bar

(few days later)

"Jane Doe, mid-twenties," Detective Alex Eames reads the general victim information for Goren, "Was found by a jogger at six-thirty this morning."

Detective Bobby Goren steps around a pile of trash bags in the alley. He cranes his neck to get a better look at the body that lies before him as he crouches.

Jane Doe is wearing sweats and sneakers. The back of her head has been brutally smashed in by a two-by-four, which lies a few feet away.

"The killer didn't care about hiding the weapon," Goren says, carefully examining the wound at the back of the woman's head, as well a bruise near her temple.

"He didn't care about finding a very discreet place, either," Eames says, looking around at the street outside of the alley, "The body was just left behind some trash bags. Perp had to know it would be found quick."

Goren squints at something just behind the mystery woman's earlobe. He turns to one of the Crime Scene Unit guys who are collecting evidence, "Could I have a swab and a bag, please?"

Carefully, Goren swabs the green substance and sniffs at it, "Makeup." He turns to Eames, "She has green makeup behind her ear."

"Green makeup?"

"Performer, maybe?" Goren stands up and continues to stare at the body lying before him.

"Well, she's not a stripper, that's for sure. Green skin isn't exactly the normal protocol for strippers, is it?"

"No..." Goren looks around, "But we're next to several strip clubs..."

Goren quickly kneels next to the woman's feet. Although the sneakers are fairly new with little wear, the heels at the back are severely scraped.

"He moved her. He stunned her," Goren indicates the bruise on her temple, " And dragged her to a more covenant place..." Goren trails off, lost in thought.

Eames begins to walk back to the car, "Let's wait and see if the ME can find anything."

Detective Headquarters

(next day)

"You were right about the girl," Eames says, walking to Goren's desk, "Just got a hit on the ID. Sophia McDowell, age twenty-nine, understudy for the part of Elphaba in the musical Wicked, currently on Broadway."

"Well, that explains the makeup."

A man walks up to Eames and hands her the report from the medical examiner.

"ME says it's death by severe blunt force trauma to the base of the skull," Eames reads the ME report out loud, "Makeup found behind right ear... Bobby, look at this."

Eames sets the file down on Goren's desk and points to one particular spot.

"The ME found traces of oil on her forehead in the shape of a cross."


	3. A Twister

_Special Victims Unit _

_Squad room_

_November 16, 2005_

Detectives Stabler and Benson are sitting in the interview room with Adriana. She is tearfully accounting her assault to them. She only offers one new piece of information.

"And right after he….blessed me….he picked up this board and held it above my head. Before he could swing…the back door opened and he took off with the board. I didn't even see him then. I'm not very helpful, am I," she asks.

"Adriana," Olivia reaches out and places her hand on Adriana's, "you are being very helpful. And I realize this is very difficult. But I promise you….you are helping. We just need to ask a few more questions okay?"

"Sure."

Olivia decides to ask the obvious, "Adriana, do you have a boyfriend?"

"As surprising as this sounds….no. I have a lot of guys that a good friends and watch out for me. But boyfriend…I don't have the time for that right now. They really watched my back this time. Chris begged to walk me home…and I said no…and look what happened."

"Chris?"

"Chris Peach….another extra. We've been friends ever since I started with the show. But I suppose I should be grateful…he did find me…and called the EMTs."

"Why didn't he come with you to the hospital?"

"Probably figured I was freaking out enough with what happened. I'll give you his number so you guys can talk to him…if you want."

Elliot slides her a pen and paper, "That would be great, thank you."

She scribbles down her friend's name and number.

"Anything out of the ordinary that's been happening lately that would suggest something like this could happened," Elliot asks.

"What do you mean exactly….."

"Have you noticed anybody following you? Or maybe you've noticed someone…."

"Like he's just always there, no matter where I go."

"Exactly…..so have you seen anything like that going on?"

"Actually. There's this guy…..he's always at the store when I'm there. I thought he worked there at first. But then….he was at my gym whenever I work out…and I work out really late; I've got a crazy schedule. One time….I saw him walking behind me…and I stopped inside this store where a friend of mine works. And then he left. My God…he's even been to my church."

"You ever notice him in the crowd while you were on stage," Olivia asks.

"Not really…I mean, it's possible….but he's average looking. Nothing to notice about him except he's been following me."

"Adriana," Elliot starts, "do you always do everything on the same days…same times…."

"Just rehearsals….and church. But most of the rest of it is random. You think he's stalking me?"

"Maybe. Just in case….we'll need the names of your store, gym, church….any place you go to on a regular basis."

She writes down the information on the sheet of paper in front of her. She puts down the pen, "Anything else?"

"I think we're done for right now," Olivia says as they all stand, "but if you can think of anything else…."

"I'll call."

Elliot opens the door. Olivia is the first out. Adriana stops before she gets through the doorway and grabs Elliot's arm, "My….my rosary….has it turned up?"

"Not yet. But I swear we'll find it."

"I need it….I can't go to mass without it. I feel so empty when I don't have it in my hands."

"I know."

She smiles and hugs Elliot, "I pray every night that this man who did this….feels so guilty he comes to you and confesses."

"If he came to us it would make our jobs much easier."

"Well….when you do find him, don't hurt him. I want the chance to forgive him….if not now then in time."

She releases her hug and leaves the squad room. Elliot sits down at his desk. "I wish I could be that way."

"Forgive her rapist? I have to admit….we don't hear that one everyday."

"Strong woman that one."

Munch and Fin stroll in. They sit down at their desk without saying a word. Elliot looks over and laughs.

"I hate it when you two fight….just make up already."

Munch spins to look at Elliot, "Actually we were just debating on whether or not to tell you two the good news."

"We would love some good news today," Olivia says.

"Well…apparently…there's a homicide that sounds pretty close to your rape…go ahead, look it up," Fin says, "There. Happy?"

"Tickled pink," says Munch.

Elliot chuckles at their squabble and opens up the database on his computer and inputs the new information. Within seconds, the murder of Sophia McDowell pops onto his screen. He smiles until he gets to the bottom, "Liv….did you see this?"

"What," she comes over and reads it, "Hmm, it's very close…only no sexual assault, but he did kill this one. Lots of links….who caught it?"

"Major Case….Goren and Eames. Excuse me…."

Elliot gets up, storms into Cragen's office, and slams the door behind him. Cragen is on the phone, "Uh, well….we'll be in touch….sure, that'd be fine. Today if at all possible," He hangs up, "Elliot…."

"When were you going to tell me that Major Case had this homicide?"

"It just came in….I only found out myself while you where in with Adriana."

Elliot paces and nods his head. His face is turning a familiar shade of red, "Just tell me that we can work this separately…then have one conference and decide on a perp and be done with it."

Cragen just stares, "That was Captain Deakins on the phone…I told him to send Detectives Goren and Eames over so we can get started on this. The brass wants this guy caught. Killing a Broadway actress will get you noticed for sure."

Elliot shakes his head, "Captain…."

Cragen holds up his hands, "I know…you don't exactly play well with others. But just once….for all of our sakes, just keep it cool. Look, the sooner you get along, the sooner they're gone. Alright?"

He nods and still says nothing.

"Elliot….you're still the lead on this. Make no mistake…..and don't let Goren walk all over you. Just, make sure he knows we're together on this."

"Yes sir," Elliot says and he leaves the office. He walks over to his desk and sits, "Liv…it looks like we're going to make new friends."


	4. We Wish To Welcome You

_Later that afternoon……_

Detectives Goren and Eames pull up and park outside of the 16th precinct. They get out of the car.

"So, what have you heard about the two we're working this with," Alex asks.

"That, according to most victims, Benson should be nominated for sainthood. But it's common knowledge throughout the police force that she's as tough as they come. But her partner…Stabler….guy could blow at anytime," Bobby says, "Sounds promising."

...Olivia sits on the corner of her desk, "So, what's so terrible about these two?"

"Eames….she's quiet. But a tough lady, you two ought to get along," Munch says.

"But it's her partner Goren that worries me….Elliot's gonna kill that guy before this is through," Fin comments.

"Why?"

Elliot looks up from his paper work, "Think a combination of Huang and Rain-man, with a badge. I bet he even has a smug little smile. And plus, he's just weird."

"Come on….can't be that bad."

"Liv…I swear it to you…this guy…got a few screws lose. Could blow at anytime."

All eyes turn to him, "What?"

"Nothing," Olivia says, "So, when are these two arriving?"

Munch looks over his shoulder and says, "Seems like they found their way," he gestures to the two detectives standing in the door way.

Captain Cragen comes out of his office, "You two must be from Major Case…."

"Yes. I'm Detective Robert Goren, uh Bobby," he shakes the Captain's hand, "And this is my partner Alexandra Eames."

She shakes the Captain's hand, "Alex if you must…but I still answer to Detective too."

"These are my two best and the two you'll be working with," he stands over to the side.

Olivia stands, "I'm Detective Olivia Benson…pleasure to meet you both," she shakes their hands.

Elliot just looks up and rolls his eyes and offers handshakes, "Elliot Stabler…lead on this case," he says as his eyes meet Bobby's.

"Okay, but….we're working together on this…and I'm the lead on our case."

"Well…since this is now _all of our_ case, let's just try to work together. But make no mistake…this case is mine."

The two men exchange looks. Eames rolls her eyes, "Let the pissing contest begin."

Olivia laughs and Elliot gives both of them a dirty look.

"Well then _Elliot_….why don't we all sit down and show each other our cards, so to speak."

"Sure thing. _Bobby_."

"Right this way," Olivia shows them to an interview room.

"Have fun," Munch shouts to Elliot as he takes off to update his new partners.

Elliot goes into the room and he pulls out the file on the case. He begins to speak, "Alright. Our victim, Adriana Fitzpatrick. Twenty-six. Beaten with a two by four, raped. Guy was ready to kill her, got spooked, left her in an alley behind a theater. Same theater where our victim works; she's an extra in Wicked. Also, she was given Last Rites by her rapist complete with blessing…he also stole a rosary from her."

Bobby smiles, "Our victim," he places the file down on the table for them to read, "Sophia McDowell. Twenty-nine. COD is blunt force trauma to the head. Dragged from where she was killed. Found green makeup on her, and also oil on her forehead and hands, in the shape of a cross. Uh, the green makeup; she was the understudy for the part of Elphaba in Wicked….she was the witch."

Elliot shrugs his shoulders, " Ding-dong the witch is dead."

"Indeed. We're still getting reports on our scene. We might know a little more once we can search her apartment."

"Great," Elliot closes the file, "we've got a lead to check out. Friend of our victim…Chris Peach…we were just going to interview him. Maybe he saw something."

Olivia speaks up, "Actually, Elliot. I was thinking. Maybe you should take Bobby with you….you know, so you guys can get used to each others' style. Alex and I can stay here and sort through the reports and other paper work."

"Liv…."

"Go on…I'll be fine."

"Why don't you two," Bobby chimes in, "I'm sure my partner and I can handle the paperwork."

"Don't be ridiculous," Alex says, "it'll be good for you to work with someone new. Think of it like a vacation, from me."

"ButI don't need one."

"Just go, would ya," she says, as she playfully pushes his shoulder.

Elliot rolls his eyes. He and Bobby leave the room. Elliot grabs his jacket, "You wanna drive?"

"No, no. You drive. I don't."

"You don't what? Drive?"

"No."

"Great. Let's go….guy said he only has a few minutes before rehearsals."


	5. Unadulterated Loathing

Elliot and Bobby are stuck in traffic, which is obviously annoying Elliot. Nothing but silence is exchanged between the two detectives until Bobby decides to break the silence.

"You married Elliot?"

"Why...are you interested?"

"Seriously. I just want to get to know who I'm working with...and I noticed that tan line on your finger there..."

"I _was_ married...divorced. As for my tan line...it took awhile to get comfortable with taking it off."

"How long...were you married for...if you don't mind."

Elliot sighs, "I do mind...but since we're stuck here. Almost twenty years. And you know, one morning...I just. Took it off, put it in a dresser drawer and that was it."

"Maybe taking it off really signified the end for you. Shame, I'm sure your ex-wife is a lovely woman."

"Love of my life..apparently I wasn't the love of hers...you married Bobby?"

"No...never. Just never found the right lady."

"Figures."

"What gives me away?"

"You still look like you have all your money."

"Ah...well, I'm frugal...you have any kids?"

Elliot smiles, "I have four."

"Four...wow, that's unheard of...are you..catholic per chance...not to be stereo-typical.."

"I am...and I know, it is stereo-typical."

"Must have been hard on a detectives salary..but I'm sure they were well taken care of."

"They're one of the reasons I took this assignment. And ironically, I usually had to work all the overtime I could get...and all that overtime...nevermind. Why am I telling you this...besides, it's my turn...you have any kids?"

"I already told you...I'm not married."

"Not like that matters any more."

Bobby nods, "No."

"Thank God for small favors," the traffic starts moving again and Elliot is visibly relieved.

"This witness or possible witness?"

"Name's Chris Peach. He's a good friend of Adriana, probably acquainted with Sophia. Hopefully he saw something."

"Hopefully?"

"Dark alley. Great place for rape and murder."

"Actually, our victim...Sophia...was dragged into the alley. And he didn't even make an attempt to hide her there."

"Not feeling any shame; that's for sure."

"Guilt."

"Without a doubt."

Elliot stops outside of the apartment building of Chris Peach. They get out of the car.

"How are we going to handle this, out of pure morbid curiosity," Bobby asks.

"How about...I ask my questions; you ask yours."

"Fine."

Elliot rings the buzzer to Chris Peach's apartment.

"Who is it?"

"Police...we need to speak with you."

Chris buzzes them in and the two detectives make their way to the apartment. They knock on the door and Chris answers, only pulling the door open a crack.

"Got ID?"

They show their badges and IDs, "I'm Detective Stabler, Special Victims..."

"I'm Detective Goren, Major Case."

Chris nods and opens the door completely and invites them in, "Make yourselves at home Detectives. First Adriana gets...well, you know...and now Sophie's been murdered. It's crazy you know"

"How well did you know Sophia," Bobby asks.

"We were fairly close. I mean, I'm the under-study for Fiyero...so we work together a lot. But we hung out almost everyday."

"You two...together?"

"Nah. Sophie is...was a cool girl. But not my type, by far."

"How about Adriana," Elliot asks, "she more your type?"

"Let me just say this Detective Stabler. You're more my type. But if I were so inclined to need a woman...Adriana is someone I wouldn't mind sharing a home with."

"Why's that?"

"She's got the best hair products."

"I see...you found Adriana in the alley. Did you see her attacker?"

"Not very well, I'm afraid. Just that he's white...middle-aged, but he looked way older, not like you Detective Stabler...uh, about five eight or so...wore all black, carried this board off with him. I yelled at him...then I saw Adriana. I was so worried about her."

"Then why didn't you go with her," Bobby asks,as he receives a scathing look from Elliot.

Chris glances nervously between the two, "I, uh, had this thing."

"Thing," Elliot prods.

"I wouldn't call it a date exactly...but I did see someone at this great club...you might like the place Detective Stabler."

"That's okay...so, this so called date have a name?"

"Timmy...Kirkly. Red head...great eyes."

Elliot writes the name down.

"One more thing...," Bobby says, "Where were you Tuesday night?"

Chris blushes, "With Timmy. And it's a good thing I left him when I did...I heard he got arrested that night. Anything else guys?"

"No. Thank you...but if we can think of anything we'll let you know," Bobby says, with a smile.

"We can see ourselves out, thank you," Elliot smiles and nods.

The two detectives leave the apartment. As they exit the building, Elliot notices Bobby laughing. They get in the car and Bobby is laughing louder.

"What? His shoes and his bag not match?"

"If I didn't know better, I'd say he was asking you out."

"Yeah...really funny. Let's just check out this Timmy and be done with them."

"Maybe he'd be more glad to, uh, check you out."

Elliot gives him a dirty look as he pulls away.


	6. The Wonderful Wizard

Olivia and Alex are looking over various lab reports and pictures at Olivia's desk.

Olivia sighs, "Wonder what made this guy kill Sophia and not Adriana?"

"Maybe she fought back," Alex says, "and maybe she just said the wrong thing. Look at all the defensive wounds."

"And that two by four...major overkill."

"I'll second that...but, with all that overkill. Those shoes, brand new. Why do that if he was going to kill her...unless, it was to get into wherever he killed her."

Olivia nods, "You could be on to something. Adriana's rosary...he took it. Maybe he took something from her, too. So he could re-live every moment. Although, it almost seems like he wanted Adriana battered and broken...not dead."

"Still. He's escalating. And he's good about keeping a low profile. Who is this guy anyway?"

"Our shrink will be here today to tell us that."

"Too bad my partner's not here to tell us now...he's got a real gift for knowing the criminal mind."

"Speaking of...wonder if our boys are getting along?"

"I'm sure Bobby is enjoying every minute."

"Which means Elliot is miserable. But hopefully..."

Stabler and Goren walk into the squad room. Elliot is obviously holding back some serious rage. He takes off his jacket, rolls up his sleeves, and sits down at his desk. Bobby simply pulls up a chair next to him and sits.

"How goes the witch hunt," Alex quips.

"Well...I think as an investigation, we might be at a dead end...but Elliot here..."

"Quiet, _Bobby_. It's not important. AT all."

"I would _love_ to hear about it," Olivia says with a smile.

"Well, Elliot here...if we wrap this up, could have a date...with Mr. Peach. But I'm sure in a sense of professionalism, he'll have to let him down gently."

Olivia laughs. Elliot gives them both a dirty look, "What can I say. I'm freakin' adorable. We still have his alibi to check...you know, work to do," Elliot enters Timmy Kirkly's name into a database, "But it would be easier if we knew who we were looking for."

Olivia looks over her shoulder to see Dr. George Huang entering the room, "Looks like you get your wish."

"Never thought I'd be happy to see him."

Dr. Huang looks curiously at the two people he doesn't know.

Elliot stands up, "Dr. Huang, where are my manners? These are Detectives Robert Goren and Alexandra Eames. Major Case loaned them to us...our cases over lapped a tad."

"I'll say. Very nice to meet you both."

"Bobby...this guy is incredible," Elliot sits back down, "Very gifted guy. Perhaps some time on his couch would do you some good."

Huang diffuses the tension, "I read over the preliminaries. And looking at these pictures..."

"Not to push you...but I think we're in a bit of a time crunch...so, who are we lookin' for," Elliot asks.

"White...late thirties, possibly early forties. Probably a very religious man. Quiet. Giving person, yet..."

Bobby stands and adds, "Lives alone. Probably middle management, if he is employed at all. Never accomplished anything...not noticible, blends in. He feels like. Like...like he's not alive, just merely existing. He only can truly feel alive by...doing things for others."

Huang blinks shocked, "I couldn't agree more. And maybe an absent mother, either by death or some sort of mental disorder, maybe substance abuse. It's possible he's only focusing on women that he's sees as equals."

"Equal," Elliot asks, "Doc...these girls where WAY out of his league."

"Not equal in that sense exactly. The first victim, Adriana. She's just an extra. A very small part in a big production. He identifies with her. And the second victim, Sophia, she was an under study. Just waiting for someone to get sick to take the spot light and truly shine. She's talented, just not talented enough. He understands that."

"You think he'd kill again," Alex asks.

"Without a doubt."

"Only next time," Bobby says, "He's going after someone much bigger."

Huang nods.

"Someone should get the word out to the actors," Olivia says.

"Let's go," Alex replies, as she and Olivia get up.

"Eames...let Elliot and Olivia do that. We've got..."

"No, YOU and Elliot have an alibi to check. I'll be back...Olivia and I are capable of putting notice to the theater folks. Plus, you guys need some more of that profile."

Bobby watches as the ladies leave and tries to shift the mood with a question, "Dr. Huang...what do you think about these shoes on Sophia? Their new, brand new red shoes."

"Except for the scuffs from dragging her. I don't see what you're getting at here Detective."

"Well, Sophia. She was the under study from Elphaba...the witch. The wicked witch who was misunderstood. And all she ever wanted, needed to make her happy..."

"Was the ruby red slippers that belonged to her sister," Elliot says. He looks up to see the surprised looks, "What? My daughter loves that play, all right?"

Huang smiles and nods. Bobby continues, "So, by giving her these red shoes that she's longed for..he's freeing her from her desires. Saving her from the sin of envy."

"By killing her? Sorry pal, but last time I checked, that stuff about "not murdering," still in there," Elliot says.

Huang adds, "Unless he sees himself as some sort of messenger to the lost...and if his victims don't think they need saving, he does the only think that will finally free them."

They all exchange looks and nod.

"Let me know when you catch this guy...pleasure meeting you Detective Goren."

"Please...Bobby. And the feeling is mutual."

Dr. Huang leaves and offers a small hello to Captain Cragen.

"Elliot...I need an update...my office, now."

Elliot nods. He follows Cragen into the office and shuts the door.

Bobby glances over his shoulder and then sits at Elliot's desk. He looks over all the pictures on the desk. He notices a few of Elliot...and a woman. He then sees the ring on her finger, and concludes that she is the ex-Mrs. Stabler.

_Shame, they looked happy...wonder what went wrong, _he thinks and makes a mental note to avoid that topic if at all possible.

He stops at a picture of Elliot and his children. He notes how much like him they all look.

"Something interesting in my pictures?"

Bobby jumps, a little startled, "Sorry...I was just. It's just...I don't keep anything like this on my own desk."

"Not even a picture of your mother?"

"Definitely not."

"Fine. Well...come on, we've got to make a little trip to Riker's. Turns out our friend Timmy...has a bit of a temper."


	7. Just For One Moment

_Riker's Island_

_November 16_

Stabler and Goren are waiting for the guards to bring Timmy Kirkly.

"Why don't you have a picture of your mother on your desk," Elliot asks, just to break the silence.

"It's...a touchy subject."

"Make you a deal, but we play by the rules. You answer any question about yourself honestly, and I'll return the favor. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Good. So?"

"So. My mother. I actually don't have any pictures of her. She said that...the cameras steal your soul."

"Say what?"

"She's schizophrenic. She thinks that all cameras still your soul and then the government gets them and uses them to blackmail you. She's been like that for as long as I can remember."

Elliot nods, "I get it. Now, a deal's a deal so ask away."

Bobby clears his throat, "What happened with you and your ex anyways?"

Elliot takes a seat next to him, "Sure know how to get the the bottom of it...Kathy, that's her name. You know, I never cheated...neither did she. Twenty years. We have...had this amazing family and I screwed it all up. I work too much...I could never talk about work at home. She couldn't take the not knowing anymore; she couldn't deal with me being "so angry all the time." So, she took the kids and left," he puts his head in his hands.

"You still love her?"

Elliot looks up, "I would die for her...so yes. And for the record, you owe me a question."

Bobby laughs. The conversation is stopped when the door slides open as Timmy Kirkly is brought in. The guards make sure Kirkly is seated, then they remove the restraints. He watches as the guards exit the room. Stabler stands and leans against the bars, Bobby stays seated.

"It was real nice of the guards to get me a stripper," he smiles at Elliot and then shifts his gaze to Bobby, "But, what's your deal? Pimp?"

Elliot rolls his eyes, "Real cute."

"Thank you."

Bobby buries a laugh, "Actually, we're here to ask you about Chris Peach."

Timmy smiles, "Young guy...actor. He's fantastic."

"I'm. Sure he is. Were you with him on the nights of November 13th and 15th?"

"Yes, I was. And not just the nights."

Elliot takes a shot, "Wonderful. How did you two meet?"

"I went to see Wicked and he happened to be on that night. So, I went a few more times and finally asked him out after the show."

"How many times did you see him on stage?"

"Oh...at least once a week."

"Did you ever notice anyone else? You know...always seemed to be there?"

"Like someone else interested in one of the actors huh," he thinks, "Not like I was looking at him, but there was this older guy. Bad skin, could have used a tan."

"You catch his name?"

"Yeah...it was really weird...Malachi. He was always real focused on the chick playing the witch. Almost like he was in love with her, well her as the witch anyway...isn't there a word for that?"

"Erotomania," Bobby answers, "You talk to him any?"

"A little...even though he clearly wasn't interested."

"Clearly?"

"Well...everybody needs somebody. I thought he winked at me and so, I touched his thigh...he flipped out. Told me that I should repent...and confess my sins and be absolved or whatever."

"Did you," Elliot asks.

"Actually. I put it on my to-do list...right after Brad Pitt."

Elliot shakes his head and pops a piece of gum in his mouth.

Timmy's eyes light up, "Oh my GOD! Elliot...I should have recognized you...the eyes, and that ass..."

"Okay, we're done...Goren..."

"Wow...small world. Didn't believe you when you said you were a cop. Damn. So, uh, tell me...do your lips still burn with the fire of my kiss?"

"Done. Thank you...," Elliot grabs Timmy by the shirt and throws him against the bars, "And you are very lucky that I didn't have your twisted ass arrested for assault."

As Elliot leaves, Timmy slaps him on the ass. The guards immediately enter and restrain Timmy. They escort him right past our detectives.

"Been wanting to do that for as long as I can remember."


	8. One Short Day

A/N: Every EO shipper is going to kick our asses after this...but it works for the story. Sorry.

_Special Victims Unit_

_Squad Room_

_November 16_

Elliot is sitting at his desk, still fuming. Bobby is seated across from him at Olivia's desk, staring at him.

"Elliot. I."

"What."

"I owe you a question."

"You sure do...you ever wonder if you're as crazy as your mother?"

Bobby shifts in the chair, "That's pretty low, Elliot. But, in the interest of fairness, I'll answer. Sometimes, I wonder...if I'm close to the edge. And still, if I am close, who will keep me from falling off?"

"Maybe...your partner. You two ever, you know, have an evening together?"

"Eames...no. No way. Not even...if I could would I ever. Well, what about you...your partner. She seems to keep you grounded and she matches your stride..."

"You're asking me if I want Olivia to keep me from falling off...or if we had an evening. Never. She's more like my sister than anything. Besides, she's the real independant type. She can take care of herself and won't take any crap from anyone. I need someone who needs me. Not that I've got a complex about it...I'm just, old-fashioned. And besides, she deserves more than me."

_Outside the station house..._

"I hope we can catch this guy in the act, that is if the powers that be will allow it," Olivia says.

"I think they know the only way we'll catch this guy is while he's hunting for his next target"

"A night at the theater would be a nice bonus too. What else have we got?"

Alex nods. The detectives get out of the car and walk into the building. They wait for the elevator.

"Almost sounds like we're trying to get our partners out on a date," Olivia remarks.

They exchange a look and laugh.

"Bobby. He's that crazy friend that everyone has...and even if I could. I mean, he's my partner, but he's got real "mommy" issues. I have to be a girlfriend...not a mother. What about you and your partner? You two look very comfortable around each other..."

They get on the elevator. Olivia laughs, "Elliot...God no. I mean, I admit..he's a great looking guy."

"If you hadn't said that I would have asked if you have eyes."

Olivia smiles, "Yeah. But you know, not really my type. Total Dad complex; he needs to take care of you and everything else. Not that it's a bad thing; but I'm not into that at all. Would never work."

They get off the elevator and stride into the squad room. Olivia immediately notices Elliot, looking more angry than usual.

"Come up with anything," she asks.

Elliot looks up, "Yeah...Chris's alibi checks. But Mr. Kirkly gave us some valuable information."

"Turns out some guy, matching the description, would come to the theater religiously. Had a conversation with Mr. Kirkly...got a first name, Malachi," Bobby offers.

Cragen comes out of his office, "Good, you're all here. Olivia, ran your idea by the brass...it's a go. We've already secured the tickets."

"Whoa...wait, tickets,"Elliot asks.

Olivia answers, "While talking with some of the cast of Wicked...who also I.D.'d our guy...Alex and I thought we would have a better chance of catching this guy if we got him while he was hunting."

"When?"

Cragen answers, "Friday. So, wear something really nice folks. And you'll all be wired, Munch and Fin will listen from a safe distance," Elliot rolls his eyes at the thought of the theater, "Something wrong Detective?"

"Cap'n...come on..."

"This is not negotiable."

"Not to be a downer, but all we have on this guy is a description and a first name," Bobby says.

"Well...get on it. How many Malachi's can there be in New York City," Cragen says as he disappears into his office.

Elliot punches a few buttons, "Matching our criteria...three...one in Manhattan, one in Brooklyn, one in Queens."

"Sounds like a place to start," Bobby says.

"Tomorrow," Alex says with a yawn, "and sometime after that, Olivia and I have some shopping to do."

Olivia looks at her watch, "It's only eight o'clock at night."

Elliot laughs, "These Major Case kids; they're used to punching out at six."

Bobby smiles, "And that's why we have more than an average two year stay. And with that I'll say good night...Olivia...Elliot."

Everyone mutters good byes. Olivia sits at her desk. Elliot breathes a sigh of relief. Olivia laughs.

"That bad huh?"

"You have no idea."

"Try me."

"Why is it that all the embarrassing things happened to me when you're not around?"

"No clue."

"And how in God's name does that bastard Goren know _everything_ about me?"

"Probably pulled your jacket."

"Wouldn't doubt it. And to top off my crap-fest, that red-headed prick Kirkly..."

"Kirkly? What did he ever do to you...I mean, he did give you a quality lead."

Elliot looks directly at her, "You are sworn to secrecy if I tell you this."

"Under penalty of?"

"Death."

Olivia laughs, "Scouts honor. Tell me already."

"I was feeling sorry for myself, right after Kathy left...and I decided to hit a bar. And when I drink, I talk too much, and to anyone for that matter. So this guy I'm sitting by...starts talking with me. I tell him everything...EVERYTHING about the divorce, my kids, work...and then because I'm drunk off my ass, I start bawling like a baby."

"That it?"

"Uh, no. I decide to get up and go home. He says he'll walk me out...since I could barely stand. We get outside and he hails a cab for me...and I start to say thanks...he...kissed me."

"What."

"Kissed me. Open mouth, tongue. I still brush my teeth four times a day. Anyways, guess that sobered me up...cause I punched him...right in the face. Then I got in the cab and left...went home...and spent the night puking."

"So. My partner...the straightest man alive has had another man's lips grace his," she tries to stifle her laughter and fails, "Sorry...but since it's you..."

He shrugs, "I know. Just...it's just gross. How do people live like that?"

"Hey...where are you staying tonight? Home, here, what?"

"Why?"

"Well, if you were staying here I was going to ask if you wanted to get a drink...and give me some tips on reeling in a man."

She laughs as she dodges the paper wad that was hurled at her.


	9. We're Off To See The Wizard

_Special Victims Unit_

_Squad Room_

_November 17_

Elliot strides into the squad room. He hangs up his coat and sits down at his desk and sees Bobby and Alex have already beat him there.

"Good morning Elliot," he says as he hands Elliot some coffee, "hope you like it black."

"Actually I do. Thanks...morning."

Olivia makes her way in, "Morning guys...Alex, morning."

Alex nods in acknowledgment.

Elliot sits down his coffee and stands, "Alright...we need to find this Malachi today. Liv, you and Alex take these two and we'll get the other," he hands her and Alex the names and addresses.

"Why do we get these lovelies," Alex asks.

"Because. They're in Brooklyn and Queens. If I wanted to question them, I would have done it on my way in and saved some time," Elliot says with a smirk.

"You really enjoy being the lead don't you," Olivia says as she and Alex grab their coats.

"Of course."

"Call ya when we're done."

They leave and Elliot sits back down. Bobby sits at Olivia's desk.

"Well...are we going to check our guy out?"

Elliot looks over at him and takes a drink from his coffee, "Soon enough...look, Bobby. I just wanted to apologize for what I said yesterday about your mom."

"Forget it. You were upset...tact wasn't really a concern for you. It's forgiven."

Elliot rolls up his sleeves , "Well...as much as I hate this little game we've got going on ...it's your turn."

Bobby nods and thinks of what to ask. He notices the tattoo on Elliot's forearm, "Your tattoo there...miltary?"

"Yeah. Marines. I was just a kid...but I had a kid on the way and needed it. Made me pretty serious. You serve?"

"Army. I was an investigator...explains alot doesn't it?"

"Actually. Yeah...well you know...could have been worse."

"Could have been the Coast Guard," they say in unison and laugh.

"You have any more tattoos Elliot. It's been my experience, no one stops at one."

"Two. One of Jesus on my left shoulder...and then this other one...well, we don't know each other well enough to show it to you."

"What of?"

"That one...not your turn."

"Fine. Ask."

"You have any tattoos?"

"No. Not my thing. So...what's the tattoo of?"

Elliot lowers his head, "A butterfly okay."

Bobby shakes his head, "Must have been a big bet."

"Yeah, it was."

"You're Irish right?"

"Yeah...why?"

"Well, I'm sure your mother taught you to respect women...that why this case getsunder your skin? Or why you do this for a living?"

"Where were you before you went to Major Case?"

"Narcotics. Not to hard to figure junkies out."

Elliot nods. He picks up a picture frame and hands it to Bobby.

"She's. A beautiful woman."

"She's my twenty year old daughter. I see these victims and all I can see in the back of my mind is her. Sometimes my other daughters...on occasion my son. But I do _this_ for them. For her."

Bobby studies the picture and hands it back to Elliot, "She has your eyes. She's only twenty...looks older."

"A little young for you, pal."

Bobby blinks, almost nervous.

"Relax, it was just a joke."

"I bet she just loves to bring her dates by to meet you."

Elliot smiles, "Especially when I tell them I've actually shot and killed a few people. And didn't lose any sleep over it."

"A little over protective don't you think?"

"You don't have kids, so you wouldn't understand. "

"Guess not."

"Think you've got me figured out yet?"

"Uh...I'm not sure. But I think I'm close. You think you've got me figured out?"

"I have a feeling I haven't even scratched the surface. Come on...let's go check out our Malachi."

He tosses Bobby his jacket as they leave the squad room.


	10. A Sentimental Man

_Home of Malachi Platt_

_November 17_

Stabler and Goren are standing outside the door to Malachi's apartment. Stabler pounds on the door.

"Malachi Platt...Police."

They hear someone come to the door and unlock several locks before opening the door, stepping out, and closing the door behind him, "I'm Malachi...what's this about?"

They flash their badges, "I'm Detective Goren...this is Detective Stabler. We need to speak with you."

"I coudn't imagine why..."

Elliot shows him the pictures of Adriana and Sophia, "You know these women?"

He drops his head, "Detective, I'm flattered, but I'm a little old for such things."

"You sure," Bobby asks, he takes Adriana's picture, "She's an extra in Wicked...and the other one was the understudy for Elphaba."

He reaches into his pocket, "Wicked you say? I've seen that play a few times...hmm, funny. Well...something must have happened to these two or you wouldn't be here..."

"This one was beaten and raped...and the other was murdered."

He pulls a rosary out of his pocket, "That's too bad. I'll say a special prayer for them and their families. And if you'll excuse me Detectives, I'm late."

"For what,"Bobby asks.

"A morning service...before work."

Elliot steps in front of Malachi, "You know...that is a beautiful rosary. Can I see it?"

"Why?"

Elliot smiles, "My daughter's getting married and I've been looking for something like this to give to her."

Malachi reluctantly hands it to him. He watches nervously as Elliot rubs his fingers over every stone, "It's been in my family for years. So, I couldn't tell you were it came from. But I do know it's one of a kind."

"I'm sure it is...are these rubies?"

"Uh...I, I guess so."

"Well, it truly is beautiful," Elliot hands it back and Malachi snatches it away from him.

"I'm sorry I've wasted your time. I pray you find the sick man who did this...speaking of time, I really must be going. Peace be with you both."

"And you, " Elliot responds, almost out of habit, as Malachi hurries off.

Elliot notices Bobby glaring at him, "What?"

"You're a bad liar."

"I don't think so...got me a good look at the rosary didn't it?"

"I guess...you Catholic?"

Elliot nods, "Are you?"

"Well...I was born one."

Elliot laughs, "Sometimes it feels like that for me. Let's go."

"For a man who relies on absolutes...your faith strikes me as...odd."

"Odd? Because I can't see it...touch it...smell it...well, you're wrong. Because I can see God in the eyes of an innocent child. In the sunlight. And at the end of the day, when I see another innocent life shattered, my faith in a loving, mercifulGod is the only thing that helps me sleep at night."

Bobby nods.

The two exit the building and start walking back to the car. Elliot's phone rings, "Stabler...alright, doesn't matter anyway. I think we found 'em. Right...bye."

"You think so too?"

"My gut tells me so...plus, that rosary. It's Adriana's."

"He did reach for it after he saw her picture. Besides,that's an awfully big attachment to just a string of beads with a cross."

Elliot rolls his eyes, "Next your going to tell me a church is just a building with stained glass windows."

Bobby shakes his head, "It's all about your point of view...and if God is truly feeling merciful...maybe this guy will have some priors."


	11. Popular

_Special Victims Unit_

_Squad Room_

_November 17_

Captains Cragen and Deakins, Dr. Huang, along with Olivia, Alex and Bobby are sitting close to the board. Elliot hangs up a picture of Malachi.

"Ladies didn't get anything right," Cragen asks.

"Nothing but a headache," Olivia says.

"And a sore toes," Alex whines.

"Then this, is our guy. Malachi Platt, thirty seven, lives alone. Works for an accounting firm in Mid-town; work record states he's an average employee...never missed a day until the this week; first was the day after Adriana's rape...then the day after Sophia's murder. One prior for stalking in the 4th, misdemenor...did some counseling and probation. Other than that, he's been a good boy."

Bobby stands, "No family, both parents are dead..no siblings. Seemed just a little off. Also, it was obvious he was a religious man...we caught him as he was leaving for a morning service, before work. And, there was also this," he hangs the sketch of the rosary up, "He had this and showed it to Elliot after some. Convincing."

"And not my usual convincing. I swear. And I'm telling you...it's Adriana's. Plus, he was very careful to watch was I was doing with it."

"Do you believe that Malachi Platt is your perp," Deakins asks.

Elliot and Bobby both answer, "Yes. I do."

Cragen turns to Huang, "Doc?"

"I agree. He fits the profile."

"Great," Deakins says, "So, tell me Detective Stabler, why didn't you two drag him in here for a hard interview?"

"We didn't want to tip him off," Bobby says.

"With all due respect, Captain Deakins...possession of stolen property isnt' really a high bail situation. He'd cop to it and be out of our hands," Elliot adds.

"Plus, I don't think he would have confessed; not unless you caught him in the act. I think the detectives made the right call," Dr. Huang says.

"Right. Still, in this guys mind, he's done nothing wrong. He's their savior," Bobby says.

"Sounds like all we need to do now is nail down his routine over the last week," says Cragen.

"Alex and I are on it," Olivia responds, as she picks up her phone.

Deakins laughs, "Looks like our children are getting along."

"For the most part, but I don't think you have to worry about losing them to Special Victims."

Bobby nods, "Exploring the darkest parts of the human soul. Eventually, it'll get to you."

Elliot gives him a dirty look, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Olivia hangs up her phone and stops the potential tiff, "All I could get from the theater is he purchased tickets for the same show we're going to be at...a wealth of information. That we already knew."

"Well, if nothing else. We know we got him this time," Deakins remarks.

"Let's nail down a plan...Stabler, Goren...my office. James, you're welcome to stay."

"I would love to."

Olivia and Alex stand and get their coats.

"Were are they headed," Elliot asks.

"Can't expect two ladies to plan a night at the theater in mixed company," Alex says with a smile.

_Later that afternoon_

...Olivia and Alex are searching through racks of dresses, hoping for a perfect find.

"I can never find anything," Alex says, "Most of it's because I'm short. Not my fault of course."

"Well...what I gotta know is why is ever other dress in here either a...slit up to my ass or b...a plunging neckline?"

"Because men design them."

Olivia laughs.

"At least you don't have to worry about color. I'm practically translucent. Very few things look good on me."

"I used to be that way...I just got tired of it...you know, I want something different. Maybe orange, yellow...pastel. Something like that."

"Not to change the subject, but uh...who do you think has the fun job of getting close to our friend Malachi?"

"Probably me. I've got "mommy" issues."

Alex nods, "It's not my business to ask..."

"I don't care...if you want to know."

"Unlike my partner, I don't feel like I have to know everything. Unless it's a perp."

"And unlike _my_ partner, I won't rip your head off if you ask."

They both laugh.

Alex finds a beaded green dress, "Wonder if this will drag the ground?"

Olivia pulls a remarkably understated powder blue dress, "Hmm...maybe. I don't know about the cut of it..."

"You should try it on...besides, that one would just go perfectly with Stabler's eyes."

Olivia shakes her head as they go to try on their dresses. They step out and stand in front of the mirror one at a time.

"With the shoes I've got...I won't need to hem up this dress, for once," Alex says as she admires herself.

"The color is great," Olivia turns a few times, " I love this...but uh, double sided tape will be my friend. No big deal."

"If we're not careful, people will thing we _are_ trying to date our partners."

Olivia's eyes light up, "Malachi...he's already seen our boys together...so he already knows they're cops...right?"

"Uh huh."

"Want to really watch Elliot's blood boil?"

"I'm game...and I'm sure Bobby would go along with it."

"What if we tell Malachi that we're just good friends of theirs...and um, they're _cough_ together?"

Alex smirks, "Do you think he'd buy it?"

"If Bobby can play it up."

"I'll give him a call when...say, are we done?"

"I think so."

"Good. And...let the games begin."


	12. No Place Like Home

Goren is sitting at Olivia's desk making a few notes. He phone rings and he answers.

"Goren...Eames...what...really?...no, sounds like fun. Nothing to worry about. Do you doubt I would fail you...okay."

He hangs up the phone as Elliot sits down at his desk. Bobby watches as Elliot flips through his messages, "Anything good?"

"Most of them are from my kids. They're staying over tonight and I'm taking them to school in the morning. Since the boss was so inclined to give us the morning off. Sweet of him really."

"Very much so. I've got some reading to catch up on. I guess would should think ourselves lucky to have female partners that need all day to prepare."

"I guess."

"So...your kids..."

"Right, I was supposed to have them all weekend, but with this case...I have to take what time I get with them."

"I'm sure they appreciate all you can give to them."

"Yeah? You sound like a shrink...Kathleen...my second child, she's waiting my twins, not that they need watching,until I get home...which should be pretty soon...," Elliot frowns, "A message from the ex. And it's only a few words. Fatal words."

Bobby nods, "We need to talk."

"Dreaded world wide. Which always means three hours of her screaming at me about my hours...and that I don't care about my kids...and just every little thing that's ever went wrong in her life."

Bobby laughs.

Elliot puts down the messages, "Say...in the mood for one go round of the questions. Before I go home"

"Always."

"Well...you go..."

"You ever. Have that case that won't leave you?"

Elliot smirks, "Just one. I've had a few. I got to watch my victim become my perp. Right before my eyes. Once Maureen, my oldest...saw a body that was dumped, while it was on fire. I once had to arrest a mother who accidentally shook her baby to death. I've also seen a good friend murdered and I was powerless to stop it. Got pulled off one once..."

"Too close?"

"Uh, that would actually be a second question, but fine. A guy was a cult leader. When we found him, he had all these kids. He shut us out and my partner heard shots fired. We finally got inside and all those kids...were. Dead. All of them. Most under eighteen. For no reason other than to shut them up."

Bobby shakes his head in disgust.

"But where was I...oh yeah, and then. I had to face a perp from my past. When I first met him, I was a little over-zealous and threw him through the one way. He still has a scar. Bastard knows how to get in my head. He points out every single flaw I have. I dispise him and yet I wonder, why him. Why did I encounter him in the first place?"

"I know the feeling."

"Really? My turn...what sticks with you?"

"There is this one...well more like one perpetrator; several cases. We could never get her...she just slips through my fingers. Everytime. And I think she knows it."

"Who is she?"

"She. Is my white whale. My Moriarty.."

"Dandy Sherlock...but what I mean is, what's her name?"

Bobby looks away, "I don't want to play this game anymore."

Elliot laughs, "Come on Goren. We've gone to far with this thing to just quit. 'Cause you don't feel like playing anymore. My kids used to do that."

"I don't want to...can't you deal with that."

"Icould but why. I talked about my ex to you forGod's sake...Besides, can't have this relationship with someone who would hide anything from me. Trust is the key."

"Fine. But I'd better be getting something in return. Just understand. It's. She's hard to think about."

"Give it up."

"Nicole. Nicole Wallace."

"Always a woman."

"Sadly she's probably one of the most interesting women I've ever met. And ironically, the most evil. Sometimes I wonder if she exists just to watch me writhe in pain. And then I wonder why it is I look for her everywhere I go?"

"Maybe you love her. I don't know. Hey, look...I've gotta get home, see my kids," Elliot gets his side arm from his locker and grabs his coat, "Maybe you should find this Nicole...settle it. Until show time tomorrow then..."

Elliot leaves and Bobby laughs.

"In love with Nicole...is he crazy?"

He looks down at the file in front of him, it's one of Nicole's. He thinks to himself, _"Or maybe he's right. Nah."_

He closes the file.


	13. Defying Gravity

_A/N: _There's a little something extra at the end for you all...highly unlikely, but hilarious!

_Friday November 18_

Elliot is waiting outside the theater for the other three detectives to arrive.

"So...you bored yet," the sound of Munch's voice comes over the ear piece Elliot is wearing.

"I'm gettin' there. Where's Olivia...she's had all day," Fin adds.

"Calm down boys. She'll get here," Elliot says back. He's always found it fascinating; the other's interest in Olivia.

A cab stops directly in front of Elliot. Olivia waves to him inside. He opens the door for her and helps her out.

"You look great Liv."

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself."

"I'm just glad to see you. You've spared me from Munch babbling in my ear all night."

"Hey," Munch chimes, "I do not babble. It's witty banter."

They both laugh. Olivia points down the sidewalk, "Looks like our friends decided to show up."

Bobby and Alex join them.

"Olivia, you look fantastic," Bobby says with a smile.

"Thanks."

"My partner, the gentleman."

"Well, I don't mind."

"So...Liv...are you," Elliot gestures to his inner pocket.

"Carrying...not this time. No where to put it. But you should ask Alex."

Alex waves her handbag, "Didn't think we carried these things just match our shoes did you?"

Bobby shakes his head, "What do you say we get this thing underway? Besides, it's a little chilly out and wouldn't want you ladies catching a cold..."

He holds the door open for Olivia and Alex. They nod as they walk by in signal. Elliot passes through before Bobby follows directly behind him.

"Alright. Let's find him," Elliot says.

The detectives scan the room. Bobby sees Malachi and signals to the others. They walk over to him.

He immediately recognizes the two, "Detectives...Stabler and Goren?"

"Yeah," Elliot smiles, "But Elliot and Bobby will do."

Bobby leans closers to Elliot.

"Sure. And who are these lovely beauties with you this evening?"

"Where are my manners," Bobby says, "This is Olivia Benson and Alexandra Eames."

"And we're just good friends of theirs," Olivia says.

"Oh...well, lucky fellas."

"And while we're on the topic. They're...together," Alex says, completely calm.

Elliot's face is partially frozen in shock.

"Don't be so upset," Bobby says as he throws his arm around Elliot, "It's his first...experiance. He's very new at this. Are you ashamed of me, are you love?"

Elliot practically cringes as he strokes Bobby's hand, "No. Of course not. Just. A little nervous," he forces a smile.

Malachi barely can hide his disgust, "I thought you were a different kind of man, Elliot. You're a..."

"Sinner," Bobby interjects, "well, aren't we all?"

"But," Malachi leans into them, "You are laying with men like men lay with women. You are fornecators!"

"Only if I'm lucky," Bobby says with a sly smile.

Olivia and Alex can hardly hide their laughter. Elliot gives them a dirty look.

Olivia strides over to Malachi, "You know, it's always a shame to see any man without a lady on his arm."

"Or two," Alex says.

"Would you mind if we sit with you?"

"No, not at all," he offers them each an arm.

"Besides, I'm sure those two would love some alone time," Alex says as they disappear with Malachi to take their seats.

"Munch, you got em," Elliot calls back.

"Loud and clear. And Elliot...I never..."

"Shut up John."

Bobby laughs.

"They put you up to this didn't they?"

"What? Me...so easily swayed by women...well, yeah. Actually...and we need to keep this little act going...so we can stay close."

Elliot rolls his eyes, "Alright. But I don't put out of the first date."

"Tease," Bobby says with mock anger.

"Let's go lover boy," Elliot says.

The two go and find their seats, close to the ladies and Malachi. Elliot throws his arm around Bobby and glances over his shoulder.

"They can see us, we can see them..."

"Sounds like a..."

Bobby is cut off by Elliot capturing him in a passionate kiss. When Elliot pulls away, Bobby's face is bright red, much to the delight of Olivia and Alex, who are now in hysterical laughter.

Elliot turns to Bobby, "That's for calling me a tease."

The lights go down and the show starts...


	14. I'll Get You My Pretty

_Intermission..._

Olivia and Alex are talking with Malachi.

"What did your parents do again...I've got a terrible memory," Malachi asks.

"My parents were cops," Alex says, "I never got away with anything."

"My mother was a professor...and my father...well, your guess is as good as mine," Olivia says, avoiding all eye contact.

"I'm sorry," Malachi says, "I didn't mean to..."

"It's alright. I'm used to it. Really. And for the record, my mother...well, she wasn't much of a parent. She cared more about getting her next drink than me. I swear...you should have to pass a test to be allowed to have children."

"I'll second that," Alex says with a smile.

Bobby and Elliot find their way over to the three.

"So, gentlemen...what do you think so far," Malachi asks; trying to make polite conversation.

"Well, I must say...when she sang _Defying Gravity_," Bobby says, "Let's just call it incredible."

"I'll say," Elliot adds.

"Actually, I need a cigarette after that."

"I _thought_ you quit. Bobby," Alex says, with just a bit of anger.

"Well. I...I did but. But it's been a rough day."

"He had to wear last seasons shoes" Elliot says.

Olivia and Alex laugh, while Malachi rolls his eyes with disgust.

Elliot turns to walk away. Bobby grabs him by the shoulders and whispers in his ear, "We should give them some space...get them to be alone with him...but, uh, we stay pretty close."

Elliot nods, "I'll join you outside...come on..."

"Oh, sweetie...you've got something on your ass...here, I'll get it."

Bobby dusts off Elliot's bum and the two take off outside for Bobby's smoke break.

"You know, some fresh air doesn't sound like too bad of an idea," Malachi says.

"You two go ahead, I have to use the little girls room," Alex says.

Malachi leads Olivia out and he keeps her a distance from Elliot and Bobby.

"I bet we don't have much time...I mean, you're the expert on this play right?"

"How did you know that?"

"Well, Elliot told me that..."

Malachi grabs her by the arm, " What exactly did he tell you about me?"

"Nothing. Other than that...ow, that really hurts..."

He drags her off the sidewalk and back towards an alley. Alex comes out...the three stay close behind.

"Where are you taking me," Olivia asks.

"Somewhere you can repent."

"What?"

"Honor your father and mother."

He throws Olivia against the wall and she falls from the impact, obviously a little out of it.

Malachi grabs a board that was in the alley and starts reciting the Last Rites. Alex comes from behind the corner.

"POLICE," she yells, "Drop it dirt bag."

He turns and smiles, "Well, well...I really should have known."

Bobby and Elliot join Alex, guns drawn.

"I bet she's a cop too huh?"

No one says a word. Malachi laughs. He grabs Olivia and holds a knife to her throat.

"Now that would be a big mistake," Elliot says, stepping ahead of the others.

"Oh, she's...she's your real partner? I can tell...well then...in that case..."

Instead of cutting her throat, he stabs her in the thigh. Malachi grabs the board and takes off with Alex and Bobby right behind him.

Elliot stays with Olivia and radios for help.

Alex rounds a corner and Malachi cracks her in the knee with the board, which immediately knocks her down.

Bobby stops to check on her.

"Go get him! I'll live..."

Bobby looks around for him, but he has already disappeared into the night, "Shit!"

Alex looks up surprised.

"Well, sometimes...Shit is all you can say."

"Right," she starts to get up from the ground.

"No way. You can't walk on that. I'll carry you."

"The hell you will! I can do it myself," she tries to lift herself, but isn't able to. She sighs in disgust, as she takes her partners hand.

"I can see that. Don't be so damn stubborn. For once," Bobby lifts her into his arms and starts carrying her back to the others; about five blocks back.

"Is it bad that it's already turning purple," she asks.

"Eames...I'm..."

"Don't say you're sorry...I know you had my back. Just do the two of us a favor...catch the little creep."

"You got it."

He stops once they get back to the alley.

"What happened," Elliot asks, as the paramedics attend to Olivia.

Bobby hands Alex to another paramedic, "We were right behind him...Eames rounded a corner and he cracked her in the knee with that board."

"Son of a bitch," Elliot mutters.

"How is she," Bobby asks.

"They don't know how deep it is...and he might have nicked an artery; there's a lot of blood. And she's definitely got a concussion from that wall...I'm supposed to have her back."

Bobby nods, with total understanding of his guilt.

"How's yours?"

"It's probably pretty bad. I know I heard something snap...she'd never admit it. She's tough...but still. I was...well, you get it."

Elliot looks over his shoulder to see Captains Cragen and Deakins coming up, "I think it's about to hit the fan."

"What the hell happened here," Deakins asks, as he checks on Alex.

"Well...we had him and," Bobby starts, "He caught her in the knee. I stopped for her and...then. He was gone."

"It's my fault," Elliot says to Cragen, "if we would have stayed close to Liv. This...wouldn't be happening. We'd have him."

The four watch the ambulances pull away.

"Guess you two won't be getting any sleep tonight," Cragen says, "Let's go. Make sure your partners are taken care of. And then..."

"We'll be on it," Elliot says.

They all walk back to their cars.

Elliot and Bobby sit down and follow behind Cragen and Deakins.

Elliot sighs, "You know, he could be anywhere..."

"True as that may be. I'm sure he's feeling pretty guilty after what happened tonight."

"So, just wait until he confesses...gee, that'll be easy."

"Just a few hundred churches in the city."

"And we'll look for him at every one...if that's what it takes."


	15. Follow The Yellow Brick Road

_St. Mark's Hospital_

_Friday, November 18_

The detectives have changed out of the their theater attire and into plain clothes. Elliot is pacing nervously. Bobby is sitting; both Captains are talking on their cell phones.

"No sir they haven't yet. I'm sure they'll be on it right away," Deakins gives the detectives a look.

Cragen yells, "I realize that...well, can we use it...Just great," He hangs up.

"What," Elliot stops pacing.

"If we ever catch this hump...we can maybe use the tape to get him to confess. Novak doesn't seem to think any judge would allow it."

"Novak," Deakins asks, "What's wrong with Carver...he's very resourceful."

"Sounds like a question for the DA," Bobby adds.

Two doctors approach the group.

"How are they," Deakins asks.

"Detectives Benson and Eames are lucky ladies. Eames only has a small chip in her knee cap...but she should definitely be off of it for the next four weeks or so."

Bobby breathes a sigh of relief.

"And Detective Benson, a grade two concussion. As for the knife wound, if he would have just moved over half an inch to the left...he would have tore her femoral artery wide open and she would have bled to death. But he only nicked it...we were able to repair it with stitches."

"Can we see them," Elliot asks.

"Just bear in mind Detective Benson is still a little altered from the concussion...and Detective Eames is on pain medication."

Elliot and Bobby exchange looks. "We just need to make sure that they're okay," Bobby says.

"Okay...right this way."

The four follow the doctors down the hall and into the room.

"Bobby! Captain," Alex manages to slur out, "so good of you to join the party!"

Bobby sits down beside her, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm not feeling a damn thing..."

Deakins stifles a laugh.

"Now I know why people do this crap...you don't feel pain...you just forget was pain is."

"No yelling," Olivia groans, "My head is killing me."

Elliot and Cragen stand beside her bed.

"Other than that, you gonna be okay Liv," Elliot asks; his voice heavy with concern.

"Maybe...my leg...I hope it doesn't leave a scar..."

"That's our girl," Cragen says with a smile.

"Someone's gotta keep their looks up," Elliot squeezes her hand and she smiles in appreciation.

"I let him get away," Bobby says, "I'm sorry Olivia...Eam..."

"You never call me Alex. What's up with that...God, I've been your partner for like...five years ro so. Geez."

Bobby starts to answer but is saved by the ringing of Elliot's phone.

"Stabler...Adriana?...Wait, calm down. Just calm down. Okay...good. Now...what? You see...Where are you...okay...well, stay there. Don't leave. That'll keep him there...Yes, I'll be right there."

He hangs up, "It's Malachi...he went to Adriana's church, St. Andrews. She goes every other Friday night to confession there."

"Go then! Kick him for me," Alex says, with a playful shove at Bobby.

"Go," Deakins says, "Well make sure they get settled...then, back at..."

"Major Case will be fine," Cragen says, "besides, Elliot could use a change in scenery."

The two detectives nod in answer and leave.

_St. Andrew's Church_

_Friday November 18_

Elliot and Bobby walk up to the church.

"We need to do this as smoothly as possible," Bobby says.

Elliot nods, "And remember, it's still a church."

"Right."

They quietly open the doors and go inside. Adriana meets them right in the foyer. She throws her arms around Elliot.

"Thank God. I was so scared...I mean, I looked up and there he was. The man that raped me...who's this?"

Bobby keeps his distance, "I'm Detective Goren. I'm working your case too."

"Where's Olivia?"

"She got injured tonight...but she's fine...is he still in there?"

She nods.

"How did you know...that, that is was him," Bobby asks.

"He..._sniff_...had my rosary. And then...he looked at me. And I knew."

"Okay...why don't you go home...so we can get him off the streets..."

She nods and pulls away, "I'll leave you a message so you know I got him safe. Peace be with you."

Elliot smiles as Adriana leaves the church.

As the two enter the sanctuary, Elliot dips his finger in the holy water and blesses himself. Bobby rolls his eyes.

"Halfway up. Middle pew," Bobby whispers.

Elliot nods, "Wait," he stops Bobby, " Let him finish praying. He's going to need all the help he can get."

The detectives wait until Malachi stands. He turns and faces them; face still wet from tears.

"Detectives...I'm so sorry...I'm not going to run."

Elliot walks over to him and handcuffs him, "Good decision. Malachi Platt, you are under arrest for assaulting two police officers; the rape of Adriana Fitzpatrick; and the murder of Sophia McDowell. You have the right to remain silent..."

"I know my rights."

They escort him out to the car and put him in the back.

"I'm surprised he didn't try and claim sanctuary," Elliot remarks.

"He couldn't," Bobby says, "It only works for the innocent."


	16. Come Be How You Want To

_Major Case Squad_

_One Police Plaza_

_Friday, November 18_

Captains Deakins and Cragen, ADAs Carver and Novak, with Stabler and Goren are waiting behind the glass. They watch Malachi, who is napping, and discuss a plan of action.

"So, how did the DA plan that you two settle this little pissing match," Deakins asks with mild curiosity.

"We were told to spilt the duties," Carver responds.

"Which means Major Case gets the spotlight and Special Victims gets a supporting role," Novak says, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Casey...come now."

"Ron, please. Arthur loves your work. He wants you to do all the talking and me to sit there at second chair and look pretty. Besides, we'll need Adriana to testify."

"Sounds easy enough."

"Ever seen a rape victim face her rapist, Counselor," Cragen asks.

Carver nods, "Well, Captain Cragen...I know you mean it won't be easy for her...but I'm sure we can help her. Casey, I'm not out to make this a turf war between these two offices. Let's just agree to delegate things fairly."

Stabler and Goren haven't spoken one word, to each other or the rest of the room. They have been staring intently at Malachi. Each thinking of how to twist his arm. How to avoid a trial. How to make him confess. And most importantly, how to work together.

Deakins tries to gain their attention, "Gentlemen, what are we waiting for?"

"Him to get comfortable," Bobby says.

"Let him sleep," Elliot remarks, "Just shows us that he feels no guilt."

"He feels no guilt because he's already confessed his crimes. His. Sins. And to the one person that can forgive him."

Elliot nods, "I guess we'd better start praying for some divine intervention because he'll never give it up. Well, at least, not if he's uncomfortable."

"Oh, so nap time, that's you're big plan Detective Goren," Casey snorts in disdain, "I had hoped to get more of a show from what I've heard about you."

Bobby looks at her out of the corner of his eye, "Miss Novak, you certainly can't tell me you believe everything you hear. Especially about me. I mean, where would I be if I believed everything I've ever heard about you..."

Casey glares at him, "Point taken Detective."

Elliot looks at Bobby, "I know the one way we can make him comfortable."

"Well, making him comfortable. That's all you. I don't think even I can pull that off. Not convincingly anyway. I make a better push anyhow."

"We good?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

Elliot leaves and enters the interrogation room.

"The show. Is about to begin," Bobby says, with a small smile.

Elliot quietly shuts the door. He picks up a chair and drops it.

Malachi jolts awake, "Holy Mother of...oh, Detective Stabler..."

"Sorry, I just...Well, always works for me," Elliot says, as he takes a seat beside Malachi.

Malachi starts to inch away from him.

"About. My behavior this evening. It was undercover. Just acting. I assure you..."

"That you're not a homosexual."

"Believe me. I'll be brushing my teeth ten times a day to get it out of my mouth."

"What about Detective Goren?"

"Possibly the straightest man alive. But I guess we did our jobs. We fooled you. But you understand that the deception was necessary."

"Of course. Just doing your job."

Elliot rolls up his sleeves, "Malachi...I need to be honest here, as a favor to a brother...the DA wants to offer you a deal, if you confess to these things..."

"But I..."

"I know. You confessed. Right before we got to you. And that it doesn't matter what we think. You will be absolved of it. Because of the the forgiveness of God."

Malachi nods.

"I understand that. But you see Goren, not so forgiving. I believe that once you make right with Him, then who are we...people to pass judgment on you. Only God and your priest know for sure. And that. Is none of our business."

"Thank you. For understanding."

"Hey, if it were up to me...I would let you walk out of here. You know what you have to do to get whatever you've done off of your soul. Prison won't do that for ya. Guys like you aren't made for prison."

Bobby opens the door, "Got that right."

Malachi watches him sit, directly across from him.

Bobby lays out crime scene photos across the table, saying nothing. He rests his head on his right hand and stares at Malachi. Hoping to gain something from his reaction.

Instead of looking away, he holds his gaze.

"You want us to know that you're in charge. Wonderful. But. Let's just. Cut the crap, it's been quite a day. You bashing my partner's knee...You stabbed his partner. Nearly killed her. For what? Some. Quest."

"Yes. I'm on a mission from God," Malachi.

Bobby laughs and rolls his eyes, "Sounds like you've watched to many movies."

"But I'm doing this for Him."

"Him. Let me tell you something about Him..."

"Goren...don't," Elliot pleads.

"Easy there alter boy, I kept my mouth shut long enough. God. He's just as guilty of pride as the rest of us. He thinks He can do whatever **He** wants to us, because we're his. He's so proud of his children...until He thinks we screwed up He can forgive us...but who forgives God for all the pain he's caused?"

Malachi listens in stunned silence.

"Goren. He takes care of us. He's our Father..."

Bobby never takes his eyes off of Malachi, "Father? I've never had a father of any kind my whole life. My real dad...who God only knows why he was even allowed to be a father...beat the crap out of my mom every night. And probably would have killed her if I hadn't taken some of it myself...Where was God then?"

"We aren't given anything we can't endure Bobby," Elliot adds.

"Really? That's an interesting thought Elliot. We're enlightened. By your. Your opinion...I was just a small child. A mild...meek...little boy. What did He want me to do? Suffer...if that was what I was supposed to do. I succeeded. What did I earn from that...from being afraid?"

"Blessed are the meek, for they shall inherit the earth," Malachi adds.

"That's so comforting. Hey, your a meek kinda guy Malachi...tell me...," Bobby gestures to the pictures, "is this how you planned to inherit the earth?"

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"Come on Malachi. How does that go...Confession is good for the soul?"

"He already confessed to his priest. He doesn't owe it to us," Elliot says.

"Please. How about something that matters," Bobby gets up from his chair and sits on the other side of Malachi, "The people. You owe that confession to. Adriana Fitzpatrick, for taking her innocence..."

Elliot whispers to Malachi, "The chances of her ever having a normal relationship after what was done to her...slim. She'll more than likely never be able to connect. She's been damned to a life of anonymous partners and pain."

"Sophia McDowell. You took her life. Her. **Life**. You need to tell her family how sorry you are that she'll never get married. They'll never get the joy of grandchildren in their own lives. That she'll never have experiance life. Because of you."

Elliot continues in his ear, "Murder is a mortal sin."

Bobby bends to meet Malachi's eyes, "Mortal sin. You think that Act of Contrition will save you. You murdered someone."

"I didn't..."

"And you almost killed Detective Benson...and why? Because she had a terrible childhood?"

"She didn't respect her parents. Children are supposed to love and respect their parents."

Elliot stands and leans against the one way, "What about your parents Malachi? Is this respecting your parents..."

Bobby leans agains the wall, "I'm sure your father would be proud."

"My father was always proud of me. He died from a heart attack when I was a teenager."

"What about your mother...is she proud of you," Bobby continues.

"She was."

"Was...when did she pass," Elliot asks.

"About four years ago. I took care of her. She never really was the same after my father died. It's like she just...lost her mind. She would be fine for a few days and then just. I don't know. It was like she was someone else for months. And I was the only person in her life left. I had to take care of her. I can't remember what it was called. But she lived in her own world."

Bobby shifts uncomfortably against the wall, "Must have been frustrating. Trying to make something out of your life. Trying to find the right girl and settle down. Get a job. Be the son your parents always wanted...but you were so busy caring for your sick mother. You just didn't have time for your life. She. Was forever going to be the only woman in your life. She was your life."

"You resented her for being sick, didn't you," Elliot asks, as he sits in front of Malachi.

"No. It wasn't her fault. Her mind collapsed. She couldn't handle it. She broke down. I prayed that she would get better. I prayed that God would heal my mother..."

"But He didn't," Bobby leans in, " did He?"

"She just kept getting worse. Near the end, she would get so upset they would drug her up. She would be unconscious for days. I don't think she even knew me, when she was awake. That's no way to live."

Elliot nods, "It's hardly living."

"She...slipped into a coma. Probably because her body couldn't take it anymore. I told them that I didn't want machines keeping a shell of what once was my mother alive. I remember the day she passed like yesterday...every last detail."

"You showed us that," Bobby says, "You gave the Last Rites to your victims..."

"No."

Elliot opens a file and shows a paper to Malachi, "Our lab analyzed their skin...we found traces of oil. Oil from your church, Malachi."

"You're lying."

"No. It's all right there...see," Bobby points it out to him.

"But you respected them. I'm sure that means something," Elliot says.

"You're guilt is. Certain. And in addition to the needle in your arm for killing Sophia and trying to kill Detective Benson...you'll spend an eternity in hell. Where your soul will be raped and beaten by demons..."

"A suiting punishment," Elliot crosses his arms.

"Come on. Game's over. Just tell us. You'll feel better. Don't put your victims through any more pain. Please."

Malachi pushes himself away from the table. He stands and begins to pace back and forth, muttering to himself. He stops for a second and turns to face the detectives.

"I want a lawyer."


	17. The Great and Powerful

_Office of District Attorney_

_Arthur Branch_

_Monday, November 21_

ADAs Novak and Carver, along with Detectives Stabler and Goren are seated in Branch's office. They are discussing the prosecution of this case.

"I think the only fair way to settle who sits where is give me the best argument," Branch says, leaning back in his chair.

Novak and Carver exchange looks.

"This is ridiculous Arthur," Carver says, "there's now way we'd be able to tell you which of us is better for this. Why don't we just split it down the middle? She can question the live victim...I can handle the other."

"Because," Branch says as he stands, " We need to win this."

Casey's eyes go wide, "Excuse me?"

"No offense Casey, but you don't exactly have the best track record with ambiguous cases. Unless it's a slam dunk, you usually get nailed on a technicality. I can't afford for that to happened. I'd more comfortable with you sitting second chair."

"Because I've lost my share of cases?"

"If you had more awards for legal excellence than softball, I would feel more comfortable. But Ron has the goods."

Casey shoots a look to Stabler.

"What do you think Detectives," Branch asks.

"I think Mr. Carver does an excellent job," Bobby says, "Every know and again they throw him a curve, but he always seems to get the job done. I've got no problems with this arrangement."

"Since when do you ask the cops what they think," Elliot asks.

"When I want an outside opinion Detective Stabler."

Elliot coughs, "Well. I...I plead the fifth."

Branch smiles, "What you're saying is that you're afraid if you say what you really think, it's going to be hard to work with Casey on a daily basis."

"What I'm saying is. She always does what she can with the evidence we give her. Sir."

Branch nods, "Good. Then...We'll do this my way. Ron, you're first chair. Casey, second. You two should get to comparing notes."

They all leave the office.

"Casey," Carver stops her in her tracks, "can we get together in say an hour to...compare notes?"

"Sure. Anything you say."

"I didn't make the call."

Carver walks away and Casey scowls, "Didn't exactly fight it either," She turns to face Elliot, "Thanks for catching me in there."

"What did you want me to say Casey?"

"Anything would have been better than that. I've got to get some evidence together for this...if you'll excuse me."

She storms off to her office.

Bobby watches her walk away, "This really gets to her."

"She's had some pretty big shoes to fill. And a hard time doing it."

"That's right...I'd almost forgotten about her...What was her name...Cabot right?"

"Yeah. And she was one hell of a prosecutor, let me tell ya. Fierce in a courtroom. She didn't put up with any crap from any of this humps."

Bobby nods.

"Can I ask you something, out of sheer morbid curiosity," Elliot asks.

"Why stop now," Bobby replies.

"You seemed, I don't know...Uncomfortable in the interrogation. When Malachi was talking about his mother..."

"Let's just say, I've heard that story before. A little too familiar. And leave it at that. I don't discuss my mother with anyone. Nothing personal."

Elliot nods.

"You owe me a question."

"Then ask it..."

"Later. Right now...we have some lose ends to try and tie up for Carver and Novak."

"I'm sure they'd appreciate a motive."

"And you know his attorney isn't letting us talk to him anymore."

"Have I told you lately how much I hate listen to tapes of interviews?"


	18. Poppies

_Major Case Squad_

_Monday, November 21_

Stabler is sitting at Eames' desk, watching Goren obviously researching something. Elliot can't take the silence any longer.

"Normally, I don't complain when you're quiet, but..."

Bobby looks up from his books, "What...sorry. I was. In the middle of something."

"Oh, hey...I was just about to say. I'm sure they've got Malachi arraigned by now..."

"Without bail, I'm sure."

"So, what I'm saying is...Why keep trying to crack this mutt? He's never going to tell us anything."

"Wanna bet?"

Deakins walks up to them, "That'd be a real bad idea for you Stabler. Everyone loses to him."

"Thanks for the advice."

"Almost hate to see this one off the books. You two seem to be getting along great...Plus, the Chief of D's is really happy with the way this investigation was handled."

"Just doing our jobs..."

Bobby nods, never looks up from his books.

"You know Stabler. I bet a guy could get anything he wanted for putting this to bed. Any transfer...any where..."

"Me? Here...No way. No offense, but I've been with Special Victims for twelve years. I don't think I'm going anywhere."

Deakins laughs, "You've got me there...Hell, I've got my hands full with this one and Logan...Don't let the little book worm make you late for your meeting."

Deakins goes to his office and starts tending to paperwork.

Elliot glances over to see what exactly Bobby is so interested, "Is that a copy of the catechism...And the Bible? Coming back to the flock..."

"Just need the cross-references. I think. I know what drove him to do this."

"Care to share?"

"Malachi...He's has matriarchal obsession with Christ. It explains his behavior."

"Say what? I've been a Catholic my whole life...I must have missed that..."

"No. It's...A theory. Instead of focusing on the pain and suffering of Christ, which brought salvation...He focuses on the pain and suffering of Mary. Probably due in large part to caring for his mother for so long."

"So, because he can see they were suffering...He longed to end it. To what?"

"What else? As a work of mercy."

"Of course. So, you think Novak and Carver will buy that as a motive?"

"They have to. It is what it is. Let's go...before we're late."

The two get up and leave for the meeting.

_Office of Assistant District Attorney Ron Carver_

Casey Novak and Ron Carver are going over the evidence. They work in silence.

"Casey."

She says nothing. Just continues to take notes.

"Please. Let's just. Talk this out."

Casey puts down her pen, "Fine Ron. What?"

"I have no intentions of taking anything from you that you deserve. Adriana Fitzpatrick is our best link to Mr. Platt. I most certainly want to guarantee that she has been properly prepared for this trial."

"Well, I assure you. Getting her comfortable is a task in and of itself. I just hope she'll do it."

"If anyone can convince her, it's you. You do have quite a way with the victims. Especially the children. And for that, I'm grateful. How can you handle that?"

"Lesson number one about Special Victims: No one can handle the kids."

Carver nods.

Goren and Stabler arrive and sit down at the end of the table.

"Any insights you guys would like to share," Casey asks.

"Actually...I think Bobby figured out his motive," Elliot says, directing attention away from him.

Bobby hands Carver and Novak various copies of information, "He's. He wanted to save these women from the pain and suffering that they where enduring."

"But, there's really no evidence that they were suffering," Caver says.

"They're women," Elliot says, "No offense Casey. But women will always suffer. For bringing sin into the world."

"And the guilt Malachi feels for. Killing them. Comes from the feeling of inflicting pain and suffering of their mothers. Sisters. Nieces...and so on."

"So, because he's obsessed with the Virgin Mary's pain of losing her son...He kills people. Hell of a psyc defense," Casey says.

"That's just it Miss Novak...This isn't a recognized disorder."

"Just makes him twisted. So, not all that special," Elliot adds.

"Wonderful. So, who instilled this idea in his head? The Church," Carver asks.

"His mother. She was...a sick woman. He had to care for her. And I'm sure all he wanted was to end her suffering," Bobby answers.

Carver looks at Casey, "Well, that ought to be easy to sell to a jury."

"Have you asked if he wants to plead out," Elliot asks, "I know I'd like another run at him."

"I would as well."

"It would be a lot easier on Adriana if we could plead him out Ron."

Carver sighs, "I'll arrange a meeting at Riker's...And we'll go from there."


	19. You've Had The Power All Along

A/N:Sorry it's been so long...Finals...but at last...

_Riker's Island_

_Tuesday, November 22_

Carver, Novak, Goren and Stabler are waiting for Malachi to arrive.

"You really think you can convince him to take a plea," Novak asks Goren.

"I can give it my best, but. Yes. I do."

"And humility is one of his better qualities," Elliot says.

Malachi walks in, behind him is his attorney.

"I'm Richard Summers, I'll be representing Mr. Platt."

Malachi sits quietly beside him; his eyes never leaving the table.

"We're here to discuss a plea," Casey says.

"In exchange for Mr. Platt's confession," Carver starts, "the district attorney will take the death penalty off the table."

Malachi looks up, eyes filled with terror, "Death penalty?"

"You committed a felony murder," Elliot says, as he leans on the table.

"Felony murder...I don't..."

Bobby starts, "Here's the thing. You killed Sophia while you were raping her...In other words the murder. Occurred in the commission of a felony."

"Because you took her life, the state will get to return the favor," Elliot says with a smile.

Mr. Summers whispers to Malachi and they have a quiet, but heated discussion.

"My client won't be saying anything. He's exercising his right to remain silent."

Bobby sits down in front of Malachi, "That's okay. He still can hear. So, he'll listen."

Malachi keeps his eyes down.

"Look. I know why. You did, all of this. It's very simple."

"Is it," Malachi asks, still never looking up.

Elliot adds, "See, Detective Goren here is very good about seeing into the criminal mind, cracking the code of it.. And you, he said was one of the easiest to crack."

"Was it?"

"Actually. Yes. I mean, I did a little research. But one thing I've found with you religious nuts is. It's almost always. About the mother."

Malachi shifts uncomfortably at the mention of the word mother.

"See. That shifting. In your chair. That's a tell, try to watch those. Not really professional."

"First timer, man. What did we expect," Elliot comments as he leans against a wall.

"Well, Detective," Malachi says, "Why don't you tell me what you know about me?"

"I really didn't need the invitation. But since you insist."

"I don't think this is a good idea," Mr. Summers says.

"Easy there Dick," Elliot says, "This is just take a second."

Bobby continues, "You could see those women were suffering. In pain, somehow. Some way. And you know what pain does to them. You've seen it. With your mother. She was in suffering. At least mentally. And you wished to a God that you weren't always sure existed that he could end it..."

"No...It' s nothing like that..."

"You see. Whenever you would go to the church to pray. You weren't entirely sure anyone could hear you. And then you saw that statue. Of Mary. The Blessed Mother..."

"Stop it."

"And you thought about her. How she felt. Watching a mob murder her innocent son. And the pain and suffering she had. Even after he was gone, she was left to go on. How thought less of her son. I mean, never-mind being the son of some God...He was her son...He should never have done. Anything to cause her pain. What kind of son does that to his mother?"

"Not me."

"Me either."

Malachi finally looks up.

"You have seen what years of suffering at the hands of men can do to them. They just. They aren't strong enough. It's like the only escape for them is just. Get away. Let it all go. Become someone other than who they are until they are beyond the point of recognition."

"Exactly."

"Instead of letting them transform and become trapped. Prisoners to the pain in their own minds. You saved them. And you want to save every last one..."

Mr. Summers steps in, "Nice try. But he'll be going back to his cell..."

Malachi gets up. The guard escorts him away.

"I would guess that's a no the deal then," Casey asks.

Mr. Summers laughs and leaves the room.

"A big, fat hell no," Elliot remarks.

"I had him," Bobby yells, "Just a few more seconds..."

"Don't worry Detective," Carver says, "You've softened him up...Now it's time to make him face what he's done. A stronger, colder criminal would never be swayed by his victims...but this one..."

"You know what they say about taking the heat," Elliot says.

"Stay out of the courtroom," Casey says with a smile.


	20. Ice Cold Eye

_Supreme Court_

_Trial Part 65_

_December 5. 2005_

Novak is questioning Stabler, while Goren is sitting out in the hall with Adriana. Caver is taking notes. Everything is running smoothly.

"Just a few more questions Detective. Do you have any doubt in your mind at all that Malachi Platt raped Adriana Fitzpatrick?"

Elliot looks over at Malachi, eyes filled with confidence. And then back at the jury. Then back to Novak, "No doubt at all. I know he raped her."

"And what about Detective Benson's stabbing? Do you believe it was Mr. Platt's intention to kill her?"

"Yes. I do."

"Thank you." Casey sits down. She and Carver both watch the defense go to work.

"Detective Stabler, how long have you worked in the Special Victims Unit?"

"Twelve years."

"So, it's fair to say you would know a rape victim on sight?"

"Yeah. I suppose so."

"Do you believe Adriana Fitzpatrick is a rape victim or...just a girl trying to cover up a regrettable sexual experience?"

Elliot laughs, "She is a victim. Plain and simple."

"Why? Because she was upset...More like upset she was caught. DNA means nothing if she consented..."

"Consented? Have you met your client? He couldn't get a girl like her even if he paid for it."

Malachi's eyes light up with rage.

"Detective Stabler, you can tone down the rhetoric right now," Judge Donnaly warns.

"Yes ma'am," Elliot says, knowing he's accomplished something.

Mr. Summers holds up the rosary, "This is supposed to be what?"

"The smoking gun. It's one of a kind. A family heirloom...How did he get it unless he took it from her. It's a trophy. He gets some sort of sexual arousal out of it...He can relive the entire rape by holding it in his hands. That. Is cold hard evidence. And it's blessed...Which is bonus," He retorts, cocky grin on his face.

_...Outside the court room_

Bobby is sitting beside Adriana. She hasn't so much been breathing hard. Then, out of nowhere. She begins to cry. He reaches out to touch her arm and she jerks away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," she starts.

"No. I should have known better than. What I mean is, I should have known you would pull away."

She sniffles and wipes the tears away, "Sometimes I'm fine. The next minute I could be curled up crying. But everyday...It get a little better."

"You have anyone helping you with it?"

"My mom. And Detective Stabler."

"Detective Stabler..."

"He never pushed me. I just called him. To talk and it was like talking to my dad. At first, it was hard to sit with him. But I told myself that not all strange men were out to get me. And that if I could just let him help me...Then I could start to get over this."

Bobby nods, "He's a good man. He knows what he's doing."

"I know that...Why did you say it?"

"Maybe because saying what you feel makes it real to the world."

She looks at him with curiosity, "I take it you have something you need to make real."

"A few things. I just don't think I could say them."

She nods, "So, why is it exactly I'm not allowed in there before I testify?"

"The testimony given. Could. Influence your story. Like you want it to agree more. It wouldn't be your words."

"Oh, because they think I'm a two year old."

"No. They also don't want you to be intimidated by the defense. It's best to go in blind. And the sight of your. Your rapist may be overwhelming."

"But he can't hurt me anymore."

"I've seen. Kidnapping victims pass out at the sight of a passing van. Seen hostages throw up if we have to take them back to where they were held. Even strong people can't control the way their brain reacts."

She blinks. Like she fully understands something...

Elliot appears from the court room.

"How did it go," she asks.

"Cake walk. Nothing to it."

She smiles and the court officer calls her in.

She walks ahead of Elliot and Goren.

"He's going to crucify her isn't he," Bobby asks.

"With satisfaction."


	21. Wanna Play Ball, Scarecrow

_Supreme Court_

_Trial Part 65_

_December 5, 2005_

Adriana Fitzpatrick has taken the stand. Novak begins to question her, all under the watchful eyes of Caver and Detectives Stabler and Goren.

Adriana recounts the details of her rape. Pausing only for a few moments every now and again to gather her strength, and allowing a few tears to fall.

"Miss Fitzpatrick, is the man who raped you in this room today?"

Adriana's face contorts with rage and sadness, "Yes. He's sitting over there...,"and she points to Malaci, "The defendant, Malaci Platt."

She holds back the flood of emotions, but has a poor time hiding the fact she's near hysterics.

Casey walks up to her and takes her hand, "Do you need minute Miss Fitzpatrick?"

"No...I'm. I'm fine."

Bobby glances over at Elliot, who is sitting with his elbows against his knees, head in his hands. He can see that all Elliot would love to do is take that girl in his arms and tell her it was all going to be fine. Even though he didn't know if that was even true. Very fatherly...

Casey nods and walks back to her seat beside Caver. They exchange glances as Mr. Summers stands to question her.

"Well, Miss Fitzpatrick...That was a very entertaining story..."

"Story? It's what happened..."

"There was an awful lot that you weren't sure of..."

"That's because Mr. Platt nearly beat me to death...Is that a good enough excuse," she snaps, tears welling up in her eyes.

Elliot stifles a laugh. Bobby smiles, thinking that she might make it through it..._But she has to stay strong_ he thought.

"Really? Well, then. Do you even remember what the man that attacked you looked like?"

"No...But it was dark...I was confused..."

"Yes or no, Miss Fitzpatrick."

"No."

Mr. Summers lets a small grin creep onto his face, "Then it could have been anyone!"

"No, it was him...I know it!"

"So, you did see him?"

"I just told you..."

"I mean, who's to say your not using the rape to cover something else up..."

"Objection," Casey says.

"Withdrawn. Are you a religious woman, Miss Fitzpatrick?"

"Objection, relevance," Casey shouts.

"Goes to credibility Your Honor," Mr. Summers retorts.

"Prove your point quickly, Mr. Summers."

Adriana glances back and forth from the floor to the jury.

"Miss Fitzpatrick...Are you religious," Mr. Summers asks leaning in.

"Yes. Yes I'm. Catholic...But what difference would that make..."

"All the difference in the world. Your Church doesn't allow birth control of any kind does it?"

"No. It's considered murder, sir."

He leans in closer, "Well then, a pretty girl like yourself has consensual sex with my client..."

"No...I swear...I don't even...I've never..."

"And then, regrets it..."

"Stop. Please make him stop," she pleads with Novak.

"Objection!"

"And the only way out is to say she was raped. Then she can get that precious morning after pill and everything is right with the world."

Adriana cries hysterically.

"Withdrawn. Nothing further."

Casey looks over her shoulder to Elliot and Bobby, who take their cue. They rise from their seats and both escort Adriana off the stand and out of the courtroom. The three of them sit on a bench.

"I. I screwed up..."Adriana says, between muffled tears.

Bobby hands her a handkerchief, which she takes with a small thank you, "You did fine. He...He was just trying to upset you..."

"Well, he did just that. I looked so. Stupid. God, he's going to get out of it..."

Elliot puts his arms around her and holds her while she sobs. He whispers to her, "All that jury saw in there was a defense attorney pushing around a victim. You showed so much strength telling your story. Your conviction...And to have it questioned. It's a difficult thing."

Novak and Carver appear from the court room, "We got a small recess, to check on things," Caver says as Casey rushes over to Adriana.

"Adriana, I'm am so sorry. I let him just beat you up in there..."

"It's okay Miss Novak. He's just doing his job. God Bless Him."

The four exchange puzzled looks. Caver finally says, "That's awfully generous of you to say."

"Well, my grandmother taught me that it was a lot nicer to say God Bless You instead of what you really think about them."

Elliot smiles, "Sounds like my grandmother."

"I want to stay," Adriana looks at them all, "I want to hear him go down."

"If you really want to," Casey says.

"She can sit with us," Elliot says

"At least us, after I testify," Bobby says, with an air of arrogance.

"Speaking of," Carver interrupts, "Are we ready?"

"I would tell you that I was born ready...But. That's so cliche'."

"You are a cliche'," Elliot says as the the four go back into the courtroom.


	22. Just Click Your Heels

_Trial Part 65_

_December 5, 2005_

Detective Goren takes the stand. Carver takes his place, leading the questioning. Starting with the details of Sophia McDowell's murder.

"Detective Goren, could you explain what the marks on the back of the victim's shoes are?"

"They're scuffs. Drag marks. Meaning that. She wasn't murdered in the alley. She was killed somewhere else and dragged to the alley after she was already dead."

"Then, where was she murdered?"

"We found the trail of drag marks. We followed them back inside the theater. To her dressing room."

"What did you find there?"

"Signs of a struggle. A shattered mirror, over turned vase. And a two-by-four, which had DNA and blood from the victim."

"Anything else to note?"

"Yes. We also found traces of oil on the victims forehead and hands. We believe that. Her killer gave her. The Last Rites."

Caver nods in appreciation.

Mr Summers stands, a little more slowly than necessary and moves to the front of his table, "The Last Rites?"

"Well. If we want to be correct, the anointing of the sick."

"All of that from some trace of oil...She could have just put it on her skin..."

"That and the connection to the rape of Adriana Fitzpatrick. Her statement, which revealed this signature. Was invaluable to us."

Adriana smiles at the mention of her name.

"Working with Manhattan Special Victims is was lead us to the defendant so quickly."

"And how do you know for sure that Miss Fitzpatrick was truthful? Because you are a master of knowing the truth from a lie. Or is it because you have some mind-reading ability you have yet to reveal..."

"Because. Nearly being beaten to death. In addition to being raped. Getting blessed with oil by a religious fanatic. Not something usual to report."

"My client..._religious fanatic._ Define that for us, Detective."

"Of course. Religious fanatic. One who takes their faith to outrageous extremes. One that shows his or her devotion to God through actions, not just words. Even though the outside world would call their behavior as "extreme," this is normal for them...Oh, will. That do?"

"Why not call him a devote? The word _fanatic_ is a little...harsh...Don't you think?"

"Actually, no. Fanatics are extremists, Counselor. People of their own faith won't even accept them. Religious devotes just conduct boycotts and bake sales. They don't commit heinous crimes to give glory to God."

"But just _how_ do you know that?"

"Objection. Asked and answered. I think we've established that Detective Goren knows what he's saying."

"Sustained. Move on or take a seat Mr. Summers."

Mr. Summers, after offering a scathing look to Bobby, takes his seat.

_Later that evening at O'Malley's Pub..._

Bobby is sitting with Elliot and Alex. There are several empty glass on their table, most of them belonging to Alex.

"Don't you think out ought to take it easy there, Crutch," Elliot says to Alex, "You've got to be able to get out of her...Let alone, testify tomorrow."

"Call me Crutch one more time and I'll see you have a crutch removed surgically."

Bobby laughs, "I think she's serious."

"Damn right I am. Angry, tiny woman. And just a little buzzed. But I'm okay. I can hold my liquor...If you need to worry about anyone Elliot...It's him."

"Really," Elliot asks, still nursing a whiskey sour in his hands.

"Yeah. Hell, Bobby so much as sniffs his drink and he's hammered."

"That. Is grossly untrue. I at least need to take a sip of it first," he says with a mock hurt tone.

"So it is. My apologies."

"Just to mention the crutches...You're getting along quite well with them Alex."

"Well, still. I'll be glad when I can make it up the stairs."

"That's what partners are for," Olivia says as she joins them.

Bobby and Elliot both stand. Elliot offers his seat to Olivia, which she takes thankfully. He also stops a waitress and orders Olivia a drink,cranberry and vodka.

"To carry you upstairs and order drinks," Elliot says with a smile, "I thought you weren't coming. You said you were staying in...I would have picked you up."

"I bet he even pays for your cab fare," Alex says with a snarky grin. She and Bobby chuckle.

"Cab? Please. I walked...Well, limped here. Couldn't let Crutch here out do me," Olivia takes her drink from the waitress.

"See what you started Elliot? You've turned her against me," Alex says with a laugh.

"Wait. Back up. You walked here? Liv..."

"Elliot. Don't start with me. I'm a big girl. Besides...I just, quote you, look like I cop. People leave me alone. I'ma big girl and can take care of myself. I'll be glad when this is over and I'm back to normal. But thanks for worrying Dad."

They have a laugh at Elliot's expense.

"I suppose I deserve that," he says, brushing it off, "But I'm taking you to court in the morning."

"Fair enough."

"You know," Bobby jumps in, " Adriana really missed you today, Olivia."

"I bet. I feel so bad that I couldn't be there for her...But she was in good hands."

Elliot smiles, "Thanks."

"Speaking of," Alex chimes in again, "how is the trial going?"

"Hard to say," Elliot says as he finishes his drink.

"Mr. Platt's attorney. Very good. Quick. Tricky almost," Bobby adds.

"That's the way I like them," Alex says, "Cocky for no reason."

"I'm not to worried," Bobby says, "Not just yet."

"It's almost bullet-proof," Elliot adds, "But nothing is completely bullet-proof. We brought Carver and Novak the best evidence we could get."

"And some of us got a hell of a scar for it," Olivia adds, "Aside from that wack-o trying to kill me...That night was fun. We should do that...Only not undercover sometime."

"Bobby doesn't play well with others," Alex says.

They laugh and Alex finishes her last drink, "Hey Elliot...I have just one question for ya...I have to know..."

"Alright...fine."

"Is Bobby a good kisser?"

"Why, interested?"

"No. Are you?"

"Well, it does get kind of lonely," Elliot puts him arm around Bobby's shoulder.

"It's now offically. Strange," Bobby says as she shoves Elliot's arm away.

They all laugh and Olivia says, "That's better than...Not tonight. I have a headache."

"No kidding," Elliot says, "After twenty years...I know what that means."

"No?"

"Don't be silly. It's maybe."


	23. What A World

A/N: Sorry it's been so long. School, work...the usual excuses. But here you go kiddies...getting close to the end here.

_Trial Part 65_

_Tuesday December 6, 2005_

ADA Novak calls Detective Benson to testify. Detective Benson recounts the details of the undercover operation. Then explains the particulars.

"Detective Benson. How did you end up alone with the defendant?"

"It was decided that I would be the one to get close with Mr. Platt. He said something to me about needing air, so we stepped out. Detectives Eames, Goren, and Stabler were all close behind."

"What happened while you were speaking with the defendant?"

"He started to tell me that I was in need of being saved. That I wasn't honoring my parents."

"Were in you worried about being in danger at this point?"

"No. But I turned to see if the other detectives were behind us and I think he struck me."

"Think?"

"I suffered a concussion, so I'm not to for sure with what, but the defendant definitely struck me."

"Then, to the best of your knowledge, what occurred next?"

"He grabbed me from behind, around my throat. And I remember seeing the other detectives standing in front of me. They identified themselves. Then, he put a knife to my throat and they drew their weapons. I'm not sure who said what to him. The only thing that I can remember for sure is this feeling of pain in my leg...and the next thing I know. I'm lying in a hospital bed."

Novak nods and takes her seat.

"Where you," Mr. Summers asks as he stands.

"Was I what, Counselor?"

"Not honoring your mother and father."

"Objection, relevance," Caver says.

"Goes to the state of mind, Your Honor."

"I'll allow it, but tread lightly Mr. Summers."

Olivia sighs, "Depends on your point of view, I suppose."

"Let's assume from my client's point of view."

"Well, since he stabbed me in the leg. I guess not."

"Didn't you just say you weren't sure what happened?"

"I know for sure that something happened to my leg."

"How do you know you weren't accidentally shot by, say, your partner Detective Stabler?"

Olivia makes eye contact with Elliot, who is obviously enraged by the insinuation.

"I wasn't shot."

"Have you ever been shot Detective Benson?"

"No."

"Then how do you know you weren't?"

"Because I can tell a gun shot wound from a stab wound. I could show the scar if need be."

Mr. Summers turns to sit, "I'm done with this witness."

Olivia is dismissed and Eames is then called. She starts to hobble forward, but Goren makes her use her crutches. She sighs, knowing better than to argue with her partner.

He finally makes her way to the witness box and takes her seat.

"Detective Eames," Carver begins, "describe your injury to the court."

"Basically, I suffered a blow to my knee cap. Luckily for me, I sustained severe bruising to the muscle over my knee and only a small chip out of the knee cap itself."

"It doesn't sound very lucky."

"The doctors said usually when someone gets this type of blow, the knee cap shatters completely."

Caver smiles, "I stand corrected. So, how did you get this injury?"

"As Detective Benson testified, Detectives Goren, Stabler, she and I were in the process of an undercover operation. While the four of us were still inside the theater, Detectives Goren and Stabler created a way to place themselves outside the theater."

"Outside..."

"In order to apprehend the defendant, Mr. Platt, we thought it best to have as many civilians out of the way as possible."

"Please, continue."

"They wanted to be outside first. The plan was for Detective Benson to draw him out and they needed to be in place to keep an eye on her. I was going to be bringing up the rear, as it were. Once they were outside, it was my turn to make an exit. So, I excused myself and watched them from a safe distance."

"What were you doing while watching?"

"Changing my shoes. I made sure to have an extra pair."

Carver smiles, "Then what?"

"I saw Detective Benson and Mr. Platt begin to exit the building. I didn't want to make Mr. Platt suspicious, so I waited until I saw them pass Detectives Goren and Stabler. I then made my way out the door and joined up with them. That's when we heard Mr. Platt yelling from the nearby alleyway."

"What did the three of you do?"

"We quickly went to the alleyway and saw Mr. Platt strike Detective Benson with a two by four. We then made our badges visible and identified ourselves to Mr. Platt. He then put a knife to Detective Benson's throat."

"That's when you drew your weapons."

"Yes."

"What next?"

"Detective Stabler tried to convince Mr. Platt to release Detective Benson before the situation got out of hand. Apparently, Mr. Platt was so enraged that he had be discovered that no amount of talking would have stopped him. Then, he stabbed her."

"What happened after Detective Benson was stabbed?"

"Mr. Platt grabbed his weapons and took off running. Detective Stabler stayed behind to tend to his partner. Detective Goren and myself took off in pursuit of Mr. Platt."

"Then what?"

"I was running slightly ahead of Detective Goren. I was closing in on Mr. Platt. I shouted for him to stop. He didn't and he rounded the next corner. As I rounding the same corner, I felt a sharp pain in my knee and immediately fell. Detective Goren soon rounded the corner and stayed in pursuit of Mr. Platt."

"Why didn't he apprehend him?"

Alex sighs and drops her chin, "Because he stopped to check on me."

"Thank you."

Carver sits and Mr. Summers gets up, then paces in front of the witness box.

"You changed your shoes?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because four inch heels are surprisingly not as comfortable as they look, Counselor."

Novak stifles a laugh.

"Don't you think it odd to carry a change of shoes with you?"

"Not really. I've always carried an extra change of clothes just about everywhere. Having my nephew has taught me the value of that. Plus, in case Mr. Platt tried to run. I wanted to be ready."

"Like being a boy scout. Gee, how thoughtful."

Mr. Summers being to pace again.

"You testified that Detective Goren would have apprehended my client had he not stopped to check on you correct?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? You said you were running faster..."

"Actually, what I said was. Running ahead."

"Why was that?"

"Well, he's almost six foot five and I'm just a little over five foot. Less wind resistance and less body to move."

"Even in an evening gown?"

"Even in that."

"Why did he stop to check on you?"

"Because your client whacked my knee with a two by four."

"Allegedly whacked. But what were his reasons?"

"Because he's my partner."

"That's it. Because you work together? Detective, it's my experiance that a man only shows that kind of concern for two types of women. His family and his significant other...Are you in a relationship with Detective Goren?"

"Objection!" Both Novak and Carver shout it.

"If it's alright with you, Your Honor, I'd like to answer."

"You don't have to, Detective Eames...But if you must."

Alex nods in appreciation, "Detective Goren and I have been partners for almost six years We've seen terrible acts of humanity day in and day out. We've seen each other through a few personal crisis. He's like an older brother and I consider him a close personal friend. So, if you're asking if we're engaged in something proper, than no. But are we in a relationship, then yes. And if you feel like the only thing you can do to save your client is try to dirty up two cops...I would say your case is lacking."

The three detective smile and Mr. Summers stands dumbfounded.

"Anything else, Mr. Summers?"

He sits down.

Detective Eames is dismissed and Judge Donally recesses court until the next morning.


	24. And Let's Face It

_After court is dismissed..._

Stabler, Benson, and Goren are standing in a small circle when they are joined by Carver, Novak and Eames.

"Way to hand Summers his balls," Elliot says to Alex.

"It was an excellent answer," Carver adds.

"What can I say? I'm just getting sick of that question," Alex replies.

"That makes two of us," Olivia says with a laugh.

"It was a good day," Casey chimes in, "But tomorrow Mr. Platt is taking the stand."

"So, if you'll excuse us Detectives," Carver says, "Miss Novak and I need to prepare," he waits for Casey to moves first. They walk off, matching strides with each other.

"They look so strange side by side," Elliot remarks.

"Ebony and alabaster," Bobby says.

"Alabaster? I thought it was ebony and ivory," Alex asks.

"Well, it's her skin. It's not really ivory. It's more. Creamy. But it seems to have a radiance all its own."

Olivia laughs, "Sounds like someone's got a crush."

"It's nothing like that. I'm just. Observant."

"Sure Bobby. I believe you," Alex says mockingly.

"I hate to break up this fun," Olivia adds, "But I'm beat. And we've got a long day tomorrow. Filled with sitting."

"Wait for me. We'll split a cab," Alex says.

They wave their good byes to Elliot and Bobby.

Elliot sighs, "It's going to be an even longer night."

The two men start walking.

"What exactly does that mean?"

"Because tonight my friend, I have to go and talk to my ex and tell her where and when I'm going to pick up my kids this weekend."

"Wouldn't it be easier, and less painful, to just. Call?"

"Yes and no. Yes due to the fact I don't have to see her and she stands outside when we talk."

"And no because..."

"My kids grab the phone. They tell me how much they miss me. Pretty hard not seeing them everyday."

They are standing outside. Elliot is checking his watch and looking around.

"At least that's someone to talk to," Bobby says.

"Sometimes. But being alone...how do you stand it?"

"I can't. I read...I go out. I give off this. Appeal of intelligence and culture. But at the end of the day, I'm just a man. A man that lives alone. But, I can cook. So I can feed myself at least."

"That's one up on me. It's usually take out. Not good for the waist line."

"Amen to that."

A young woman starts waling towards them. She waves to Elliot. He smiles and welcomes her with a hug.

Bobby notices the girl's eyes are exactly the same color as Elliot's. She gives him a warm smile.

"Where are my manners? Maureen, this is Detective Robert Goren. Detective Goren, this is Maureen, my oldest daughter."

Bobby shakes her hand, "It's lovely to meet you. Your father talks about you so much. And that picture he has, it doesn't do justice to your beauty," he flashes her a smile.

She blushes a bit and smiles back, "Well, thanks so much. It's nice to meet you too, Detective Goren."

"Bobby."

"Bobby it is. Dad, we need to get going."

"I'm sorry. Am I keeping you two?"

Elliot jumps in, "Remember when I said I can't cook. She's my solution."

"I see. Well, I must be off then. Elliot, tomorrow. And again, Maureen. A pleasure. I hope we meet again."

Bobby walks away in the opposite direction.

"Probably should stick to guys not old enough to be your father," Elliot scolds.

"Wow! He's your age. Looks at least ten years younger."

"Even with all that grey hair."

"Yeah. Cause he has it all."

Maureen laughs as Elliot playfully shoves her.

"Come on Dad, I was just messing with you."

"Well, that wasn't funny. Doesn't matter, just as long as you're not interested."

"Who says I'm not?"

"Maureen..."

"Dad, please. Let's just get back to your place...So you can have one last meal before Mom rips you to shreds."

He nods, "How is she?"

"Well, her and the boyfriend are looking at a house to buy together. I'm not staying with them...Ever."

"She is your mother."

"And I'm an adult. I'm allowed to be angry. Just a little."

"I suppose so. But, don't be to hard on her."

"I won't. As long as you aren't."

"Sometimes I think you're the adult and I'm the child seeking guidance."

"Guess that means I'm all grown up..."

They both exchange glances, "Nah."


	25. Changed For The Better

_Office of ADA Ron Caver_

_One Hogan Place_

_Wednesday December 7, 2005_

Court was delayed in the morning. Carver and Novak spent the time drafting up terms of any deal that they would be willing to offer.

They saw the delay as a sign of extreme desperation.

The four detectives sat with the counselors in Carver's in office.

The phone rings and Carver answers. Carver almost seemed like he was deeply in love with the person on the other end, judging from the smile that came across his face.

He hangs up and then speaks, "Detectives Goren. Stabler. Mr. Platt requests the pleasure of your company at Riker's. Sounds like he has something to get off of his chest."

"What can we offer...in case he asks," Elliot says.

"Twenty-five to life," Casey says, " And we drop the assault and attempted murder charges."

"Feeling generous, " Bobby asks.

"We're just leverage," Alex retorts.

"Leverage that looks good in heels and can hold their own," Olivia adds.

"Have fun on the play date," Alex says, as Bobby and Elliot leave.

_Riker's Island_

Elliot is pacing, while Bobby sits. They wait for Malachi's arrival.

"How was dinner," Bobby asks.

"Good. But the talk with the ex didn't go so smoothly."

"I'm sorry."

"Nah. It helps reinforce in my mind why we're divorced."

Bobby starts to object, but Malachi is escorted into the room.

Malachi quietly takes a seat.

"Where's your lawyer," Elliot asks.

"I fired him. He's a liar. He was going to lie to that jury. I can't have someone lie for me."

"Well, you know you don't have to talk to us," Elliot says.

"I know But I need to. However. I need..."

"The DA sent word that if you cooperate fully and confess...They'll drop the assault and attempted murder charges. Twenty-five to life," Elliot informs.

"And you get a shot at parole. Someday," Bobby adds.

"Fine."

"Let me call the DA," Elliot takes out his phone and calls Casey.

"What made you decide to confess, Malachi? Guilt? Because you might have gotten away with it."

"Detective Goren. I screwed up."

"How?"

"It's. Complicated."

"What have you got left to lose? You're going to prison for the rest of your life."

"And I deserve that. But...I hurt your partner. And she's...a mother. I didn't know."

"Well, most people don't. But...there's something else."

"I just wanted them to realize that they were going to ruin their lives. I had to save them. From themselves."

"And?"

"And. I, all I can hear. Is my mother screaming at me whenever I would watch these girls. And I just couldn't..."

"Let them end up like her?"

"Prisoners in their own minds. God forgive me. I wanted that girl dead...For being envious. And I wanted to violate them both. Make them realize that they are worth waiting for. I...I'm so sorry..."

Malachi puts his head down on the table and sobs.

_Major Case Squad_

_One Police Plaza_

_Monday December 19, 2005_

The four detectives are in Captain Deakins' office.

"You know, upstairs is very impressed how the four of you handled this case and got it done."

"It was...,"Bobby started.

"Excruciating," Elliot adds with a laugh.

"No, it was fun, sorta. It's good to change the routine up sometimes," Olivia says.

"That and it keep the partner homicide rate down," Alex adds.

Olivia looks at her watch, "We'll, we've got to get back. The paperwork won't do itself."

"Yeah, and she's got a desk to ride," Elliot retorts.

The captain sees the visiting detectives out of his office.

"Again, a pleasure," he shuts the door behind them.

Now, the four detectives shake hands and say their good-byes.

"You know, I think I was wrong about you Elliot. I thought you would just be a loose cannon. But. Well, I was wrong."

Alex chimes in, "You'd better write that down. Bobby Goren was wrong."

"Well, for the record, I thought you wee just a weird crazy sort. Turns out, you're just. Observant," Elliot says.

Olivia laughs, "Boys, this is touching. Really."

Alex shakes her head and walks back to her desk.

Elliot and Olivia get on the elevator.

"You've got my number, call sometime. Maybe you can cook for me," Elliot says.

Bobby nods, "Sure. And if you lost my number. Maureen has it."

Before Elliot can say a word, the doors close.

"Loose cannon."

* * *

Alright guys...That's the end. Thanks for reading and reviewing. It was..Fun. And a labor of love.


End file.
